¿Conoces a tu lado oscuro?
by Izumi17
Summary: Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, pero que pasaría si tu oscuridad esta encerrada en una capilla, y es liberada por un terremoto que azota la ciduad, y lo primero que busca es venganza. Veneziano no está preparado para enfrentarse a su oscuridad pero que tan lejos seria capaz de llegar para proteger a sus amigos y hermano?
1. Chapter 1

_esta historia fue concebida por una imagen en , agradezco mucho a la persona quien la haya dibujado. _

* * *

**"Te arrepentirás de hacer esto, Veneziano, algún día saldré de aquí y me vengaré, TE LO JURO"**

Veneziano se despertó agitado, alzó la vista en dirección a su mesa de noche, el reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana, ese día habría una junta pero sería a las 11, es decir, 7 horas más adelante.

Pasó una hora y aun no lograba volver a dormirse, su estomago empezó a rugir, se levanto conduciéndose a la cocina, no quería comer algo, buscaba algo que lo ayudara a dormir; últimamente se levantaba a la mitad de la noche por la preocupación del Carnaval de Venecia, cada año se esmeraba en que saliera perfecto y este no fue diferente, no había visto a Ludwig en un mes y Romano le acumulaba más trabajo que él no quería hacer pero aun así lo hizo de todas formas. En la cocina no encontró algo que ayude de verdad, opto por un té; regresó a su habitación con el té en la mano empezó a pensar que debía irse y muy lejos, a un lugar donde no lo encontraran y él no pudiera lastimar a nadie, no es que él lo haga, él jamás pelearía contra sus amigos prefería huir o rendirse.

Mientras se acostaba de nuevo, le empezó a doler la cabeza, pero tal vez solo sea porque no pudo dormir bien, seguramente se debía por eso, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Se tomo el té y se volvió a acostar, esta vez pudo dormir pero tenía una sensación extraña. Cuando se volvió a despertar y vio el reloj se levanto de golpe eran las 10:30 tenia media hora para llegar.

Romano se había despertado hace unos 15 minutos y preparaba su desayuno, según él su hermano ya estaría de camino a la reunión pero escuchó un alboroto en el pasillo le hizo pensar que el idiota de su fratello se quedó dormido, en ese caso aumento más los ingredientes para desayunar ambos.

‒ oye, Veneziano no vas a desayunar ‒ _dijo Romano viéndolo salir_‒ ve~ no, llegaré tarde, además no tengo hambre, nos vemos fratello‒

Veneziano salió de la casa, y se escuchó el auto arrancar, Romano entonces empezó a desayunar pero un mal presentimiento lo acechaba, nunca en su vida había visto que su fratello no comiera y decir que no tenía hambre, lo conocía bien para decir que era un glotón cuando se lo proponía; pero de qué demonios se estaba preocupando, el siempre está bien, si pasa algo lo que hará será rendirse o en su defecto el macho patatas lo defendería.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, era raro por lo general no los llamaban a menos de que fuera de verdad una emergencia o tuvieran que terminar algún reporte importante.

‒ Aló? Habla Romano ‒

‒ buon giorno, Italia Romano‒

‒superior, buon giorno‒

‒se encuentra Italia Veneziano?‒ _típico siempre preguntaban por él, pero en esta ocasión parecía ser que era el problema era Veneziano _

‒no superior, salió a la junta hace como diez minutos‒ _no hubo respuesta_

‒ superior se encuentra bien, lo noto nervioso‒

‒ este… me informaron del instituto geofísico y climatológico, que…‒

‒si es por el Vesubio, no se preocupe no está en actividad por el momento‒

‒no, sí, eso lo sé, pero no se trata de eso; tendremos varios terremotos que sacudirán el país…‒

‒bueno en ese caso, debe ordenar la evacuación de inmediato‒

‒… ya lo hice, el problema es el lugar donde se van a dar‒

‒qué? A qué se refiere‒

* * *

Veneziano logró llegar a la reunión con 5 minutos de ventaja, bajo del auto y empezó a sentir una molestia en el brazo izquierdo y le empezó a doler el pecho, sin mencionar que su dolor de cabeza aumento, antes de entrar fue a una farmacia cercana y compro una aspirina, eso bastaría por el momento no quería llegar tarde, se dirigió a la sala de juntas lo más rápido posible. Pero por qué le dolía de pronto, tal vez sería porque durmió en una mala posición hoy en la mañana que se volvió acostar.

‒ ve~ Kikou, buon giorno‒ _dijo Veneziano sonriéndole a la única nación que estaba presente en la mesa ya listo para empezar_

‒ Ohayo gozaimasu, Veneziano-kun‒

‒ve~ te molesta que me siente a tu lado? ‒

‒para nada, Veneziano-kun‒

‒ve~ creía que llegaría tarde‒

‒creo que los demás están viendo la pelea de Igyrisu-san y Furansu-san‒

En ese momento las demás naciones entraron y se colocaron en sus posiciones, Antonio se sentó al frente de Veneziano y Francis a uno de los extremo, ambos lo saludaron con la mano pero notaron algo que no estaba bien en él, algo no encajaba pero no era momento de averiguarlo la junta dio inicio.

Como siempre Alfred se puso a dar sus sugerencias descabelladas y Arthur lo corregía, y como en toda junta, había una pelea entre ambas naciones. Ludwig decidió intervenir pero él también termino discutiendo con ellos.

Veneziano rogaba que se acabe, por favor que esa tortura termine pronto, su dolor de cabeza aumento tanto que el simple sonido de alguien jugando con un lápiz le parecía insoportable, su dolor del pecho también aumento y le empezó a faltar la respiración. Kikou empezó a preocuparse.

‒ sumimasen, Veneziano-kun, se encuentra bien? ‒_En ese momento Veneziano reacciono_

‒ ve~ Kikou no, tranquilo, es solo un dolor de cabeza ya se me pasará‒ _a pesar de estar sonriendo, su expresión mostraba que no era un simple dolor de cabeza y que le dolía y mucho_.

Antonio también noto la expresión de Veneziano y empezó a preocuparse, pensó en llamar a Romano y decirle que tal vez su hermano necesitara que lo vengan a ver pero justo cuando pensó en hacer eso la reunión reinicio con Ludwig a la cabeza

‒ Por última vez, aunque ya lo he dicho muchas veces, estas reuniones son para arreglar problemas no para crearlos, deberé poner orden, comenzando con los reportes…‒

Veneziano ya no soporto se paró y planeaba irse, se dirigió a la entrada pero para su mala suerte lo hizo de una forman tan brusca que todos ahí presentes se dieron cuenta.

‒ ITALIA! A dónde vas? La junta aún no termina y debes llenar tu…‒

‒inútil‒ _todos se callaron y se preguntaban a caso escucharon bien?_

‒ qué fue lo que dijiste, Italia? ‒ _dijo Ludwig esperando que lo que escuchó fue un error_

‒ se ve que hoy amaneciste sordo! ‒ _dijo Veneziano mostrando una sonrisa que nadie había visto, una de maldad_

‒ dije inútil, como esos estúpidos reportes, que solo sirven para ser basura, en lugar de escribirlos deberíamos hablar acerca de los problemas de los demás, no te parece? ‒ _continuo Veneziano, Antonio notó como Veneziano se agarraba el pecho de verdad empezó a preocuparse. Francis que vio la expresión de Ludwig intento suavizar la situación_

‒ eh… Feliciano no quisiste decir eso, verdad? ‒

‒ fratello Francis lo que yo acabo de decir es la pura….‒

‒¡Italia! ‒

Feliciano cayó al piso, Antonio se paró de golpe y se dirigió a su lado pero se comprobaron sus peores miedos.

‒ ¡no está respirando, que alguien llame a una ambulancia! ‒

Todos se asustaron, la junta se dio por terminada. En ese preciso instante Romano entró por la puerta y vio a su fratello en el piso a parto a Antonio de su lado y le clavó una pequeña jeringuilla en su brazo izquierdo, después empezó a resucitarlo, después de un tiempo Veneziano recuperó el pulso y empezó a toser algo de sangre pero volvió a respirar. Romano le dio un abrazó a su fratello, aliviado de que llegara a tiempo, y le susurró "bastardo, nunca te preocupas por ti".

‒Lovi, que ocurre? ‒

‒Antonio ayúdame a despertarlo‒ _dijo Romano en un tono muy preocupante._

Roderich sacó de su portafolio un pañuelo, el cual, empapó en su colonia personal y se la dio a Antonio, Antonio hizo una mueca por el olor, pero se lo acercó a la nariz de Veneziano, eso dio resultado Veneziano estaba reaccionando y empezó a abrir los ojos; pero un dolor punzante se interpuso en su recuperación, era tan fuerte que hizo que Veneziano gritara del dolor y volviera a dejar de respirar. Por suerte los paramédicos llegaron, Francis estaba con su celular en la oreja insultando a la central de rescate porque no aparecían los paramédicos, cuando aparecieron pidió disculpas y cerró la llamada.

Los paramédicos le insertaron un tubo en la boca y lo ayudaron a volver a respirar, Veneziano volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero no fue por mucho otro dolor, el cual se sentía como si le aplastaran el corazón puso en alerta a los paramédicos, uno de ellos gritó que trajeran algo y lo pusieran a tal voltaje.

Romano observaba como utilizaban un desfibrilador para resucitarlo, lo intentaron dos veces más, y al fin volvió a respirar le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno y lo empezaron a subir a la camilla, Veneziano otra vez intentó abrir los ojos solo que esta vez todo estaba tan oscuro que no sabía si era de noche o de día, lo único que pudo divisar fue a sí mismo; solo que no estaba usando un atuendo moderno, tenía una capa negra y un parche en su ojo derecho, y se sonrió.

‒ te dije que saldría de ahí, te vas a arrepentir con toda tu alma lo que me hiciste, ¡ja ja ja ja! ‒

Veneziano intentó hablar pero otro dolor punzante lo hizo cerrar sus ojos definitivamente, los paramédicos lo transportaban rápidamente hacia el hospital, Romano lo seguía muy de cerca, y Antonio, Francis, Ludwig y Roderich se colaron a la caravana en el auto de Francis. Ludwig tenía dudas, fue no solo porque estaba preocupado sino también porque Kikou le quedó viendo feo cuando estaban transportándolo y él no se movía.

* * *

_Bueno y aquí acaba el primer capítulo, perdón pero por algún motivo veo a veneziano sufrir por que venecia se hunde, pero aún así romano hara lo posible por su seguridad..._

_espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de poner sus review y no sean duros conmigo este es mi segundo fanfic. (el primero he decidido no publicarlo)_


	2. Chapter 2

aquí viene el segundo capítulo...

disfrútenlo...

debo mencionar que Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, pero tome sus personajes para realizar esta historia...

* * *

En el hospital, Romano despertó en una camilla, no se había dado cuenta pero se desmayó al entrar al hospital, Antonio estaba a su lado con una expresión de preocupación; Veneziano aún no salía de la sala de cuidados intensivos y el doctor a cargo no había dado ninguna información sobre lo que está pasando.

Las otras naciones estaban sentadas afuera en el pasillo solo Roderich logró conseguir una silla, las demás estaban en el suelo esperando, no había lugar donde poner un pie, el hospital estaba repleto de personas.

Romano salió de la habitación esperando tener noticias de Veneziano, pero no consiguió nada. Francis quiso una respuesta a una pregunta en específico.

‒ ¿qué pasó para que él se pusiera así? ‒

‒… Italia Norte acaba de ser sacudida por varios terremotos, no creí que Roma también sería alcanzada‒ _explicó Romano_

‒¿por eso te desmayaste? ‒ _dijo Antonio con alivio_

‒ obvio que sí bastardo‒

‒ pero para que haya tenido una reacción así debieron ser mucho más que simples temblores, verdad? ‒ _dijo Roderich_

‒ ¿y eso es importante Roderich? ‒ _dijo Antonio confundido_

‒ por supuesto que sí, Antonio, para que Veneziano sufriera así sería por que la ciudad más afectada fue Venecia, o ¿me equivoco? ‒

‒2/4 partes de la ciudad están inundadas, una zona que ya no era tan habitada, y hasta ahora solo se han reportado 50 heridos‒ _dijo Romano seriamente._

De pronto el doctor a cargo llegó y los condujo a la habitación donde habían puesto a Veneziano. Estaba en el pasillo destinado a pacientes especiales, o que tengan casos delicados, en este caso eran ambas situaciones.

El doctor habló muy seriamente con Romano, Veneziano sufrió 6 infartos, está vivo porque Dios es grande, al menos eso fue lo que Romano le entendió al Doctor en su intento por explicarle. El doctor también le explicó que tardaría algún tiempo que despierte, su percepción estaría algo mala por un tiempo. Y más que nada tendría que quedarse en el hospital varios días hasta que se esté completamente seguro de que este bien, además de que tendrá que tomar un medicamento especial para su rápida recuperación, menciono también que Veneziano mientras se recupera no podrá hacer ningún esfuerzo físico, y si lo hace no debe superar el lapso de una hora.

Todas esas indicaciones hicieron pensar a Romano que su fratello de verdad estuvo a punto de irse al lado de su Nono. Cuando entraron en la habitación vieron a Veneziano acostado en una cama con una máscara de oxígeno y conectado a un aparato que mostraba su ritmo cardiaco y con varios sueros a su alrededor.

El doctor se despidió y dijo que regresaría periódicamente para ver como Veneziano evolucionaba. Eran las 6 pm cuando entraron en la habitación no había señales de que reaccionara pronto.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, ya era la mañana del día siguiente y las enfermeras y doctores que venían a revisarlo no mostraban ningún signo de que estuviera mejorando.

Era ya casi el medio día cuando Francis y Antonio empezaron a discutir por algo sin sentido, Ludwig no quería que lo hicieran, de pronto Veneziano empezó a moverse, y eso fue lo que los detuvo. Veneziano empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, no veía bien, veía borroso pero a pesar de eso supo que no estaba en su habitación, o en algún lugar que el conociera.

Romano se acerco a él y eso fue lo que lo tranquilizó.

‒ todo está bien, estas en el hospital‒ _dijo Romano intentando hacer que él le entendiera, no sabía si él escuchaba o ni siquiera si lo veía, pero al parecer Veneziano oía bien_.

Antonio intentó subir el espaldar de la cama, con el control de la misma, para que Veneziano pudiera estar en una posición reclinada, lo suficiente para que los viera, tomo el control pero aplastó el botón muy rápido y fuerte e hizo que la cama se pusiera a adelante aplastando a Veneziano contra el colchón, Francis le quitó el control y aplastó el que era para bajar pero lo aplastó varias veces haciendo que eso lastimara a Veneziano en su espalda.

Si las miradas mataran Romano los hubiera asesinado 10 veces en ese momento. Ludwig les quitó el control y suavemente ´puso la cama en la posición correcta.

Veneziano se limito hacer una mueca llena de dolor cuando eso ocurría hasta que lo pusieron en una posición adecuada, fue ahí que Veneziano vio quienes estaban: Ludwig, Francis, Roderich, y Antonio.

_Romano le alcanzó un pizarrón y un marcador_‒toma no quiero que hables, te puedes cansar demasiado‒

‒ "¿qué paso?" ‒ _fue lo primero que Veneziano escribió en la pizarra_

‒ estabas en la junta y te dio un ataque al corazón‒ _contesto Roderich_

‒ "no recuerdo haber entrado a la junta" ‒ _todos se miraron asombrados, no recordaba? Y si era verdad entonces... _

‒ eh… Veneziano ¿recuerdas lo que me gritaste? ‒_ preguntó Ludwig algo asombrado_

‒"¿te grite?" ‒ _escribió Veneziano confundido_

‒ ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? ‒ _pregunto Francis_

‒ "haberme bajado del auto en el estacionamiento y cerré los ojos por un momento porque me dolía la cabeza… y cuando los abrí estaba aquí… ¿hice algo malo?"‒

‒ No, este… tranquilo nada pasó‒ _Ludwig dijo aliviado, sabía que no era posible que Veneziano fuera capaz de hablar de esa manera._

‒ "¿puedo hablar con Romano un segundo en privado, por favor? "‒

Las naciones sonrieron y salieron de la habitación. Ludwig se despidió debía ir a su casa para arreglar una situación, pero la verdad era que quería enterarse de los daños que provocaron los terremotos para ayudar a Veneziano, debia hacerlo era su mejor amigo después de todo.

Las tres naciones restantes esperaban pacientemente, pero una de ellas no estaba del todo convencida de la presencia de una en especial.

‒Roderich, ¿por qué estás aquí? ‒

‒ ¿te molesta mi presencia, Francis? ‒

‒Nunca te he visto preocupado por Veneziano‒

‒ te recuerdo que fui yo quien lo crió, pero ya que no soy necesario me iré‒

‒este… no te ofendas por lo que dijo Francis‒ _dijo Antonio evitando un mal entendido_

‒ no me ofendo Antonio, debo irme de todas formas regresaré más tarde, hasta luego‒ _Roderich se despidió y se fue por donde Ludwig desapareció minutos antes._

* * *

En la habitación Romano le explicaba lo que había pasado pero cuando llego a la parte de Venecia hundida hizo que Veneziano se empezara a desesperar, Romano intentó calmarlo.

‒¡tranquilízate!, se hundió una parte que no estaba habitada, recuerdas la pusiste en remodelación, y el carnaval sigue en pie así que no te alteres! Solo se cayó un edificio, o más bien está a punto de caerse, esa capilla que cerraste…‒

Mientras Romano le explicaba, Veneziano empezó a quedarse dormido, estaba agotado, como si hubiera dado la vuelta al mundo corriendo 50 veces. En el instante en que cerraba sus ojos un pensamiento invadió su mente: **¡debes ir a esa capilla y rápido!**

Romano observó como su fratello se dormía, esperaba que lograra descansar para su rápida recuperación. Su celular empezó a sonar de pronto, lo cogió rápido para que no despertará a su hermano. Le llegó un mensaje de texto de su superior, debía irse, seguramente su superior quería conocer el estado de Veneziano.

‒debo irme, mi superior quiere verme, ¿podrían, bastardos, cuidarlo? ‒ _preguntó a las dos naciones que aún estaban ahí._

‒ El jefe España no le quitara el ojo de encima ‒

‒ solo debes acompañarlo, bastardo, él no irá a ninguna parte‒

Francis y Antonio se acomodaron en la habitación; Francis no le quitaba la vista a Veneziano, lo veía respirar, tenía miedo que en algún momento el dejara de hacerlo. Antonio noto que Veneziano estaba sudando, con su pañuelo le empezó a quitar el sudor de la frente.

* * *

Veneziano se volvió a despertar, giro su cabeza y pudo distinguir a dos figuras recostadas en el sillón de la habitación, pero no estaba seguro de quienes eran, solo notó que una de ellas estaba desnuda y la otra roncaba a vivo pulmón.

Se paró lentamente, su pecho dolía, pero lo resistió; se liberó de las mangueras de los sueros y de los conectores a los monitores. Se bajó de la cama, se tambaleó un poco, tuvo que apoyarse en la cama para poder mantenerse en pie. Se sacó la mascará de oxígeno, dolía, respirar dolía.

Ahora el único problema era la ropa que se iba a poner, se sorprendió al ver que tenía un camisón de hospital y un bóxer pero nada más pero la suerte estaba de su lado, encontró un pantalón en el suelo, se lo puso.

Salió de la habitación, apoyado en la pared, cada paso, cada respiración lo llevaba a un nivel de dolor superior a todo lo que había sentido anteriormente. De alguna manera encontró un armario con suministros médicos, incluyendo ropa; ahí encontró zapatos, una chaqueta y una gorra se los colocó y se dirigió a la salida. Su visión lo engañaba repetidas veces, pero seguía adelante, lo más rápido que podía.

* * *

Romano traía una rica pasta para brindarles a los dos bastardos que seguramente lo estaban esperando, entraba al hospital y se fijó en una figura que se dirigía a la salida, apoyándose a la pared, apenas podía caminar, ese desgraciado pagaría por lo que está haciendo.

‒ ¡FELICIANO VARGAS!, qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, bastardo? ‒ fratello,… debo…ir…‒ fratellino idiota, aún no estás en condiciones, apenas te puedes mantener en pie‒…pero…debo…ir…a…‒ ¡NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE, AHORA MISMO VOLVEMOS A LA HABITACIÓN! ‒

Romano empezó a dirigir a Veneziano de regresó, Veneziano no podía regresar, no podía hasta asegurarse de lo que estaba encerrado estuviera encerrado, así que golpeó a Romano en el estomago, de dónde saco la fuerza no lo sabía, fue tan fuerte el golpe que Romano cayó al suelo rogando por aire.

‒pe…perdón fratello… tengo…que irme…debo…asegurarme de…algo…‒ Feliciano aún apoyándose en la pared, no regresó a ver a su hermano y salió del hospital

Y con eso Veneziano salió del hospital, tomo "prestado" el primer vehículo que vio, una motocicleta, y condujo al único lugar que tenía la urgencia de ir: Venecia

* * *

bien este es el segundo capítulo de esta misteriosa historia, gracias por su apoyo, si tienen algún comentario no duden en escribirlo que los tomare en cuenta...


	3. Chapter 3

Este es el Tercer capítulo, esta lleno de revelaciones que nadie pudo esperar...

como siempre debo decir que Hetalia no me pertenece...

disfruten del capítulo...

* * *

Veneziano llegó a un canal, en donde empezaba a verse los destrozos causados por el terremoto, ahí habían dos casas majestuosas pero se caían en pedazos por los años de abandono, en medio de estas se sostenía aún una pequeña capilla pero no duraría mucho tiempo; en la puerta de la capilla estaban varias tablas cubriéndola.

Veneziano no sabía si llego por sí mismo o lo hizo por inercia, dejó la motocicleta en la orilla, tomo una góndola y navego hacia el lugar donde lo que le importaba mantener encerrado estaba. Seguía viendo borroso, y le dolía al respirar, se tambaleaba al caminar, intentando logró llegar a la puerta, sacó las tablas una a una, cómo lo lograba no tenía idea, lo único que sabía era que debía entrar sea como sea.

La capilla era espaciosa por dentro de lo que lo parecía por fuera; pero se veía claramente que nadie había estado ahí en años; las bancas estaban podridas, los cuadros los que tanto se demoró en pintar para colgarlos estaban destrozados, lo único que estaba en buenas condiciones era el altar. Cerca de ahí había unas escaleras que eran bloqueadas por una pequeña reja de hierro, la cual permitía pasar a las tumbas. Esa reja estaba cerrada con un gran candado de hierro.

Cuando Veneziano lo examino parecía que nadie lo había tocado en años, Veneziano empezó a palpar su cuello hasta que encontró una pequeña cadena, la jalo fuera de su ropa, la cruz que Ludwig le dio hace mucho tiempo colgaba de la cadena, detrás, pegada a la cruz, había una llave muy pero muy pequeña. La despegó con mucho cuidado y la introdujo en el enorme candado, dando un clic, se abrió y cayó al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido.

Abrió la reja y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo estaba oscuro, su vista ya de por si estaba mala, como iba a continuar, para su suerte encontró un canal lleno de aceite, para iluminar todo el pasillo hasta su fin, pero cómo demonios lo iba a encender, no tenia fósforos, instintivamente palpo los bolsillos de su chaqueta y de su pantalón, la suerte le sonreía encontró cigarrillos y un encendedor con la bandera francesa dibujado en su tapa, los pantalones de Francis quién lo diría.

Tomo la caja de cigarrillos y la encendió toda luego los tiro al canal, una línea brillante de luz ilumino el pasillo, Veneziano siguió adelante, cada tumba estaba adornada con un dibujo de un santo, pero debía buscar a San Pedro apóstol, el guardián de las llaves del cielo. Cuando llegó se lleno de horror, la tumba estaba abierta y el terremoto había abierto los contenedores de los cuerpos, se veía esqueletos tirados en el piso.

‒ no pensé que esto pasaría, al menos no ahora‒

Empezó a regresar, la luz se estaba consumiendo lentamente, estaba llegando a la salida cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo estampó en la pared.

‒ ahí estas, estúpido, cómo se te ocurre salir del hospital y venir aquí es peligroso y no estás en condiciones para hacer un esfuerzo enorme‒ _Romano empezó a gritar_

‒ fratello? Cómo me encontraste? ‒

‒te seguí, creí que te matarías o algo, pero luego te perdí de vista, gracias al sonido de este candado te encontré‒ _Romano puso el candado en las manos de Veneziano y lo empezó a empujar para salir de ahí_.

Una corriente eléctrica empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Veneziano desde la cabeza hasta los pies, no debía permitir que Romano viera lo que pasaría después.

‒eh…Romano… asegúrate de que el aceite ya no esté prendido‒ _Romano soltó a su fratello por dos segundos y cuando veía el canal de aceite escuchó un clic detrás de él, Veneziano lo había encerrado_

‒ pero qué demonios estás haciendo idiota? ‒

‒ fratello por favor, pase lo que pase, no hagas ruido y no intentes salir, te vendré a sacar, te lo suplico‒ _dijo Veneziano casi implorando_

Veneziano empezó a subir las pocas escaleras que quedaban y el silencio se escuchaba a la distancia pero había alguien más ahí, se podía sentir la presencia de alguien más dentro esperando.

‒ **vaya, vaya, vaya, mírate, ¡eres tan debilucho que apenas puedes estar de pie!** ‒

Romano no entendía cómo es que Veneziano se insultaba así mismo, era su voz, no podía equivocarse, de pronto recordó que esa capilla tenía un pequeño pasadizo desde las tumbas hasta una pequeña ventanilla debajo del altar, se dirigió hacia ella, cuando llegó no pudo creer lo que veía, un segundo Veneziano con una capa negra parado frente al Veneziano débil que vino siguiendo.

‒**cuánto tiempo? Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez 100, 200**…‒

‒ 164 años‒ _confirmó Veneziano_ ‒

‒**cierto, 164 años, ¡encerrado en una tumba!, ¡viendo como los gusanos se comen a los muertos!** ‒

Habló el Veneziano oscuro, el cual empezó a rodear a su otro yo.

‒ **no dirás nada acaso, Feliciano?** ‒

‒…‒

‒ **muy bien, entonces estás de acuerdo en que me pagaras todo lo que me hiciste sufrir…**‒

‒¿ sufrir? ‒ _preguntó Veneziano incrédulo_

‒ **si, sufrir, no me has dejado alimentarme bien, fingiendo esa felicidad que ni siquiera TU te la crees**‒

‒…yo soy feliz…‒

‒**sí claro y yo soy su Santidad el Papa, no me hagas reír, si tú fueras "feliz" yo no estuviera aquí, y hablando de eso**…‒

El Veneziano oscuro agarró a su otro yo y empezó a absorber algo que Romano vio como un hilo negro que salía del cuerpo de su fratello.

‒ **mmm… que delicia, tu rencor,…, es una exquisitez; mucho mejor que el odio que traían esos ineptos que venían a rezar a la capilla, pero la cerraste**‒

‒ no iba a permitir que tú los destruyeras‒ _dijo Veneziano desafiante_‒

‒**pues sí, y ahora que estoy libre…**‒

‒¡no podrás hacer nada!, no lo permitiré‒

‒ **supongo que piensas volver a encerrarme, pues no puedes, si no te has dado cuenta esta capilla se caerá en pocos minutos, además sufriste seis infartos es peligroso…**‒

‒ ¡aún tenemos esa conexión!‒

‒ **¿tú crees?** ‒

‒ ¡sí! ‒

Diciendo eso Veneziano tomo un pedazo de vidrio del suelo y se lo clavo en la pierna izquierda, ambos se retorcieron del dolor, y mucho más cuando Veneziano retiro el vidrio de su pierna

‒ ¡Desgraciado! Voy a encontrar la forma de deshacer eso‒

‒ ya…te dije… no… permitiré…‒ _Veneziano empezó a faltarle la respiración, su sangre salía a grandes cantidades_

‒ **¿qué supones que vas a hacer?, ¿eh? Conozco TODO sobre ti, se por donde atacarte**‒ _el_ _Veneziano oscuro se acerco amenazante_

‒ si… te…atreves a…lastimarlos…yo...‒

‒** ¿ qué estoy escuchando? Por actuar así todo el mundo te desprecia, ¿de qué te sirvió? Traicionaste a Roderich para salvar a Romano y cómo te paga tu fratello, olvidándose que existes**‒

‒uno debe proteger lo que…‒

‒ **¿quiere? ¿Para qué? ¿Ser feliz? No me hagas reír. Tú la encontraste, y la perdiste, por cierto mira**‒

Un medallón muy antiguo, del imperio Romano colgaba de la mano del Veneziano oscuro

‒ así…que tú…‒

‒**es una lástima perdiste a Sacro Impero Romano y el regalo de tu Nono para Romano, porque el tuyo se destruyó si no me equivoco, ja ja ¡patético!** ‒

‒ ¡CÁLLATE! ‒ _gritó Veneziano_

‒ **eso, eso, enójate siente, que será la última vez que lo hagas... me aburrí, nos vemos pero prepárate por que el juego de ajedrez recién empieza**‒

El Veneziano oscuro desapareció en el aire, Romano estaba escuchando inmóvil todo, en cuanto no sintió la presencia de ese otro sujeto, se dirigió a la reja. Veneziano se tambaleo, debía evitar que algo pasara lo más lógico a estas alturas seria morir, para que esa aberración muriera también, pero primero debía liberar a su fratello, y decirle que salga; la capilla crujía un signo de que caería pronto.

Lentamente a lo que su herida le permitía bajo las pocas escaleras y abrió el candado, se sentó en los escalones y Romano salía, se quedo viendo a su hermano mucho tiempo, quería hablarle pero ¿qué le iba a decir?, no tenía idea que decir.

De pronto la capilla empezó a temblar, Romano intento levantar a Veneziano del suelo pero no pudo se acercó a él y escuchó apenas un susurro de su fratellino

‒vete, y déjame aquí por favor‒

NO, el no haría eso, jamás, pueda que considerara a su hermano una pequeña molestia pero nunca pensó en deshacerse de él. Lo subió a su espalda, afortunadamente Veneziano no protestó, Romano salió corriendo del lugar lo más rápido posible, justo en el instante que cruzaron la puerta, el techo de la capilla cayó al suelo, dejando ningún rastro de la estructura renacentista que adornaba el lugar.

Romano debía actuar rápido, su fratello estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, lo subió a una góndola motorizada, porque él no tiene la paciencia para navegar las tradicionales, y navegó lo más veloz posible hacia la orilla de la ciudad, al llegar, corrió a su auto abrió la puerta, Veneziano había perdido el conocimiento y no respiraba bien, además su pierna estaba cubierta de sangre.

Muy cuidadosamente coloco a su hermano en el asiento del pasajero y con uno de sus abrigos le hizo un pequeño torniquete, debía apresurarse Veneziano ya estaba pálido por perder tanta sangre y podría complicarse más si no era tratado rápido.

Lo aseguró con el cinturón y condujo de vuelta al hospital. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

bueno este es el tercer capítulo espero que les haya gustado...

el siguiente estará lleno de explicaciones...

si tienen algún comentario y/o crítica y/o sugerencia por favor no duden en escribirla así me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar.


	4. Chapter 4

Biene la explicación tan esperada...

Hetalia no me pertenece... eso de verdad me pone triste

Disfrute...

* * *

Al llegar al hospital, y después de hacer una pirueta en el aire para lograr estacionar el auto; Romano volvió a cargar en su espalda a Veneziano, lo sintió caliente, tenía fiebre, signo de una infección, rápidamente ingresó al hospital, el cual, era un caos. Enfermeras y doctores iban y venían desesperados, hasta que una enfermera los vio y detuvo a los demás. El médico que trato a Feliciano llego aliviado.

Francis y Antonio habían puesto al hospital patas arriba cuando, al despertar, no vieron a Feliciano en cama, y Francis estaba medio desnudo corriendo por ahí, alegando que le robaron su Romano siguió a Veneziano después de que lo golpeara no dejo ningún mensaje a los dos bastardos.

Mientras lo ponían en la camilla, Romano pudo explicar que Feliciano cometió la estupidez de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, pero no pudo explicar porque tenía esa herida en la pierna.

Antonio y Francis se encontraron con él mientras llevaban a Feliciano a la sala de cuidados intensivos, Francis vio como su pantalón blanco estaba cubierto de sangre y Antonio vio sangre en la ropa de Romano.

‒¿Qué paso?‒_ fue la pregunta que ambos hicieron al mismo tiempo_.

Romano los llevó a un lugar apartado y contó todo lo que pasó; ambos estaban incrédulos quien era ese sujeto. Nunca oyeron algo él único que daría las respuestas adecuadas era Veneziano, debían esperar a que despierte.

Esta vez la espera fue mucho mayor, un día y medio viendo como su respiración pasaba de estar agitada a tranquila, y de cómo su pálido rostro adquiría un poco de color. En la noche Veneziano empezó a reaccionar y despertó su vista ya estaba un poco mejor, vio una mirada de rabia en la cara de Romano eso quería decir que debía dar una explicación.

Antonio lo acomodo en una mejor posición y ahí Veneziano notó que tenía una venda en su pierna, no fue una pesadilla si no la realidad.

‒ Feliciano exijo una explicación de lo que paso hace dos días‒

¿dos días? no debió haber estado tanto tiempo inconsciente

‒ ya que viste todo, te lo debo explicar…‒ _dijo Feliciano resignándose_

‒ Lovino nos puso al corriente, quien era ese sujeto‒ _pregunto Antonio esperando no ser indiscreto_

‒ …mi oscuridad‒ _fue_ _lo que contesto Feliciano secamente_

‒ de qué hablas? ‒

‒comenzare desde el comienzo…‒

* * *

… todo comenzó cuando Gilbert empezó a atacar a Roderich por sus regiones vitales, como no podía defenderse solo, Roderich pidió a Arthur que fuera su aliado, y él acepto de buena gana, y si recuerdo bien ustedes dos se unieron a Gilbert.

Un día estaban en la casa de Roderich organizando las estrategias de combate, pero creo que fue un error por parte de Roderich, que trajo vino, Arthur es un pésimo bebedor, empezaron a beber y ambos terminaron algo ebrios; yo estaba afuera limpiando el pasillo, porque Roderich me había castigado por haberle traído su té frío, yo estaba enojado porque esa vez no fue mi culpa; estaba escuchando la conversación, oí mencionar a Arthur algo de extraer la maldad y saco un libro, uno muy pequeño, y su varita, dijo que ayudaría a que Gilbert se fuera por las buenas o algo así.

Empezó a leer ese libro y de pronto una luz blanca envolvió la casa entera, cuando pude abrir los ojos vi a otro niño igual a mí, estábamos frente a frente

‒** hola Veneziano, yo soy tú**‒

‒ve~ y qué haces aquí? ‒

‒**vine a ayudarte pero nadie puede saber que yo estoy aquí**‒

Lo lleve a una bodega en donde yo solía pasar mis castigos, me dijo que no le importaba estar ahí así que lo deje toda la noche.

Al día siguiente Roderich y Arthur fueron al combate, yo fui a ver a mi otro yo y cuando lo saque estaba cubierto de algo oscuro que no me dijo que era. Ahí fue donde todo empezó a salir mal

‒ no, eso es imposible el Sr. Roderich jamás haría eso...‒

‒ **debes creerme, yo lo escuche**‒

‒ pero él no lo…‒

‒ **despierta Veneziano, Roderich descubrió que Antonio lo traiciono, si el ganara la guerra atacara Antonio y…**‒ _en ese instante se dibujo una sonrisa malvada en su pequeño rostro_‒**...también a Romano**‒

‒¿qué debo hacer? ‒

‒ **¿****sabes usar un arco y flechas?** ‒

Desde ese día subía a un árbol y mandaba flechas con información acerca de la estrategia de Roderich, caían muy cerca de donde ustedes se reunían…‒

* * *

‒ un momento, eras tú el que nos mandaba esa información? ‒ _dijo Antonio incrédulo_

‒ no lo sabías, mon ami, era su letra y estaba escrito en un alemán muy malo, pero un francés aceptable‒ _explico Francis_

‒ bastardos dejen de interrumpir… pero por qué lo hiciste yo jamás estuve en peligro‒ dijo _Romano viendo directamente a su fratello_

‒ no quería que nada te lastimara además no sabía nada de ti, ni como estabas, ni siquiera si estabas sano y salvo o si estabas con vida‒

‒...continua‒ _dijo Romano sin mirarlo._

* * *

‒…y así pasaron los días, pronto descubrí que mi otro yo me causaba más problemas que ayuda. Roderich me castigaba cada vez más y eso tal vez a él le gustaba hasta que creo que se cansó. Creyó que se debía a que no iba a mi casa a ver cómo estaban las cosas así que me dio un permiso especial de permanecer en mi casa un tiempo, aprovechando eso me lleve conmigo a mi otro yo, no sabía cómo pararlo, hasta que vi que una de las capillas que diseñe estaba a punto de terminarse, le encanto y se quedo ahí por un tiempo.

Durante ese tiempo me dí cuenta de que teníamos una conexión, porque cuando dormía soñaba con las angustias y preocupaciones que tenían las personas que iban a rezar, y de un momento a otro todo desaparecía, como si su existencia hubiera sido eliminada del planeta.

No sabía qué hacer así que fui a visitarte para despejar mi mente, fratello Francis. Pero no atreví a hacerlo y dejé que me leyeras un cuento sin darme cuenta me quede dormido ahí fue lo que descubriste lo que quería ocultar.

‒ ¿quién te hizo eso? ‒

‒Francis, no pasa nada, ... Roderich me castigó porque hice algo malo‒

‒pero tú no eres capaz de hacer algo para que te castigue con látigo‒

‒ no …este‒

‒veo marcas de distintos días‒

‒Francis por favor no le digas a nadie‒

‒¡la próxima que ataquemos se las va a ver conmigo!‒ _Francia estaba furioso._

‒¡no! Francis por favor estos son mis problemas no te metas‒

‒pero…Veneziano…no‒

‒será mejor que me vaya‒

Me fui y continuo la guerra sin ninguna complicación varias personas de mi casa creyendo encontrar una vida mejor en Austria murieron en el transcurso de la misma, me sentía culpable, pero él se sentía muy feliz.

Debía deshacerme de él de alguna forma, decidí encerrarlo en donde creía que no podría salir jamás, la capilla, que al parecer tenía una especie de control en él que evitaba que se fuera a otros sitios. Lo engañe para jugar a las escondidas y le insinué que no bajaría a buscarlo a las tumbas. Se lo creyó una de esas estaba casi sellada faltaban unas cuantas piedras nada más. Se escondió ahí, cuando creyó que había ganado lo golpee con un palo y empecé a sellar la tumba pero no fui muy rápido el me jalo hacia adentro y casi me deja encerrado ahí dentro.

Fue una dura pelea, le golpee en el ojo derecho y él me arranco tu medallón, porque durante la pelea el mío se rompió. De alguna manera lo detuve y selle lo que quedaba, le confié a San Pedro esa tumba, y como si fuera un sello mágico no logro salir de ahí, hasta ahora, me juro venganza…

* * *

… y eso es todo, fue lo único que pude hacer, y poco después mande a cerrar la capilla. ‒

Hubo el silencio por unos minutos, nadie sabía que decir, en especial Francis, el tuvo, ese día, la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, pero no hizo nada para corregirlo, no siguió su instinto. Antonio se sentía culpable debió haber obligado a Romano a escribirle a su hermano para que tuvieran contacto, no creyó que Roderich asilará a Veneziano del mundo, Romano en cambio se preguntaba de verdad si Veneziano era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que él no sufriera ¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo? fue lo que llegó a preguntarse.

‒y qué crees que va a hacer? ‒ _pregunto Antonio rompiendo el silencio_

‒ lo dejo claro, vengarse‒ _respondió Veneziano_

‒ entonces te atacara a ti? ‒ _intuyo Francis_

‒ no, debe…librarse de la conexión antes de hacerlo…o el morirá también‒

‒y como lo hará? ‒

‒No lo sé, pero…si lo hace…empezara atacando…a mis seres…‒

Feliciano cerró sus ojos y no pudieron despertarlo, estaba inconsciente otra vez, Romano segía sin creer hasta que punto él sería capaz de llegar para protegerlo.

‒Antonio, crees que hubiera sido capaz de algo más grande su hubiera tenido la certeza de que yo estaba en peligro‒ _dijo Romano serio_

‒ no lo sé Lovino, la verdad nunca he visto a Feliciano así‒

‒ ustedes no lo veían, el debía ser muy fuerte para soportar los tratos de Roderich, yo lo espiaba de vez en cuando no me gustaba verlo así‒ _dijo Francis con arrepentimiento_

‒…y más que nada él daba la vida por ti‒ _una voz se asomo por la puerta de la habitación._

Roderich había entrado con unas flores en la mano, tanto él como Francis se vieron las caras, pero esta vez era Roderich el que bajaba la mirada.

‒sé que no es correcto pero escuche todo‒

‒ maldito bastardo, por tu culpa, ese demonio le hará algo malo a mi fratello‒ _grito Romano con mucha furia_

‒ yo lo único que intente enseñarle fue responsabilidad y trabajo duro pero... el que termino aprendiendo bondad fui yo, no me di cuenta hasta que se fue de casa, cuando se unificaron‒

‒Feliciano tiene el don de sacar los buenos sentimientos de los demás‒ _dijo Francis con una sonrisa_.

Roderich no podía olvidar el día en que Veneziano se enfermo mucho, tenía una fiebre alta, tanta que empezó a hablar en sueños, se maldecía así mismo, pero jamás maldijo a ninguna otra persona ni al mismo Roderich, a pesar de que lo trataba mal, Roderich estaba desesperado, Francis como lo estaba espiando, ayudó a Roderich a buscar una forma de que el pequeño Veneziano se recuperara.

‒ ¿y que creen que he hecho yo, eh? ‒ _empezó Romano limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos_‒ creen acaso que no me preocupo por él? ¿Que cuando se lastima preferiría que el lastimado fuera yo? Tal vez no lo demuestro pero yo quiero a mi fratello, el destino quiso separarnos para unirnos después‒ _agarró la mano de su hermano que a pesar del ruido no se despertó_‒ no permitiré que alguien le haga daño nunca más‒

Antonio se alegraba en silencio, Francis sonrió para sí mismo, Roderich no estaba seguro de si era un reproche o era un aviso pero se alegro al ver que al menos ya no cargaba con esa culpa de haberle hecho daño a Veneziano.

‒bien, entonces por donde empezamos? ‒ _dijo Antonio muy emocionado_

‒ es hora de que Arthur y yo tengamos una plática muy seria, si él lo inicio, él lo termina‒ _dijo Francis_

‒ yo me quedaré aquí hasta que Feliciano se recupere‒ _dijo Romano_

‒ yo voy hablar con Gilbert, de seguro sabe algo‒ _aclaró Antonio_

‒… yo me…‒

‒tu vienes conmigo Roderich‒ _insistió Francis_‒ustedes lo causaron ahora lo arreglan‒

* * *

espero que haya podido contestar sus dudas sobre lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior. porfavor no se olviden de dejar sus criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. de verdad me ayudan mucho a mejorar.

para el siguiente capítulo hay magia.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinto capítulo, wow... debo decir que ahora si la cosa se pone interesante.

disfrútenlo.

Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

‒_ Dos opciones: la primera, y más fácil, ambos debemos desaparecer. La segunda, volver a unirnos, ¿seré capaz de soportarlo?_ ‒

Veneziano despertó de golpe, vio a Romano a su lado, estaba dormido, él sentía como su conexión se debilitaba, debía acabar con su otro yo antes de que encontrara la forma de separarse por completo.

Sabía que su otro yo aun no había actuado porque debía recuperarse él también de los infartos y de la herida de la pierna, pero aún estaba débil, no sabía si soñaba o estaba despierto no podía hacer mucho aún, cuando quería sentarse su cabeza le dolía obligándolo a retomar su posición recostada.

Intentaba zafarse de las mangueras en un intento desesperado de acabar consigo mismo pero Romano se daba cuenta y los volvía a colocar, no permitiría que su fratello se sacrifique así como así.

* * *

Francis fue con Roderich a la casa de Arthur, cuando llegaron no había nadie.

‒ en ese caso debemos buscarlo en otro lado‒ _dijo Roderich viendo lo obvio_

‒ non, ven por aquí‒ _dijo Francis._

Se dirigió a una verja del jardín, la saltó y trepó a un árbol que estaba relativamente cercano a la casa, este árbol era tan grande que una de las ramas pasaba por las ventanas de la casa, Francis se dirigió a una en específico.

‒ ¿cómo piensas abrirla? ‒ _preguntó Roderich desde afuera_

‒ está siempre está abierta, mon ami‒

‒cómo lo sabes? ‒

‒es la del baño‒ _respondió Francis_.

A Roderich se le vinieron los peores escenarios que pudo imaginarse, mientras veía a Francis entrar a la casa; se paró en la puerta de entrada, cinco minutos más tarde Francis le abría las puertas de la casa de Arthur.

‒ vamos, debemos encontrar ese libro, comencemos en la biblioteca‒

‒lo recuerdas, verdad? ‒ _dijo Francis_

‒ por supuesto que sí, he tenido pesadillas con esa cosa por años! ‒ _contesto Roderich_

Arthur tenía una buena colección de libros, pero las indicaciones de Roderich indicaban que buscaban un libro verde, pequeño, y adornado con letras doradas que tenían una lengua desconocida.

‒ ¡esto es imposible! No encuentro nada que se parezca a lo que me dices‒ _dijo Francis_

‒ debe de estar por aquí, veamos esa sección es de Historia, esa de ahí es de cuentos de hadas, esa de allá es de ciencias, y está es de cocina…‒

‒no me vas a decir que hay una sección magia ¿o sí? ‒

‒por supuesto que no, si tuvieras libros así ¿los tuvieras a simple vista? ‒ _reclamó Roderich_

Justo cuando Francis iba a reclamar se escuchó la puerta abrirse y pasos acercarse, Arthur Kirkland había llegado, las dos naciones se empezaron a poner nerviosos hasta que Francis llevó a Roderich a esconderse tras un escritorio que estaba en un pasillo de la biblioteca, lo hicieron a tiempo porque en ese preciso instante Arthur entraba a la biblioteca, pero no estaba solo, las dos naciones no lo creyeron Veneziano entraba detrás con una venda en su pierna pero ellos sabían que no era el Veneziano que estaba en el hospital, no podía ser él.

‒ me alegró que estés mejor Veneziano, dime qué libro me decías? ‒

‒**ve~ uno de alquimia, hay unas recetas de pasta antiguas que quisiera traducir**‒ _dijo Veneziano pero tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor_

‒ ya veo, veamos…¿dónde los puse?... ciencia, al norte, en la oscuridad,… ‒

_Arthur jaló un libro oscuro que estaba muy arriba de la estantería, abriendo un segundo estante con muchos libros antiguos_

‒… ¡aquí están! ‒

‒**vaya, un raro método para recordar la ubicación**‒

‒¿eh?...ah es que la mayoría son de hechizos oscuros y los cambio de posición muy seguido, pero esos de seguro no te interesan‒

‒**ve~ la verdad sí, ¿me puedes mostrar alguno?** ‒

‒Claro, veamos ¿cuál te puedo mostrar? ‒

‒**no importa si es pequeño…**‒

‒ajá, este lo use cuando fui aliado de Roderich, seguro lo recuerdas, pero no funciono el hechizo que hice‒

‒ve~ ¿en serio? ‒

El veneziano oscuro empezó a sonreír de una manera tan macabra que la oscuridad empezó a reinar en la habitación, por un segundo Arthur empezó a desconfiar, pero era Italia quien estaba a su lado no era ningún demonio ni nada por el estilo. Roderich reconoció el libro y golpeo a Francis, debían evitar que Arthur se lo diera, y eso desencadeno en algo que no debió pasar.

‒ Arthur no le des ese libro! ‒ _Francis saltó de su escondite y enfrentó al Veneziano oscuro que estaba parado con incredulidad_

‒ qué demonios Francis, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ‒

‒evitando que le entregues ese libro…‒ _luego se dirigio al veneziano oscuro que empezó a fromar una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro, la furia empezaba a llenarle los ojos_‒... y tú no sé lo que estas planeando pero no va a funcionar, desaparece! ‒ _terminó Francis_

Hubo un silencio que fue interrumpido por algo que causo terror a las dos naciones que estaban junto a él, y a la que estaba escondida la paralizó por completo. Una risa malvada, tan malvada que resonó en la casa. Veneziano se cubrió de oscuridad revelando al Veneziano oscuro, un parche en su ojo derecho y una capa lo acompañaban.

‒ ¿qué está pasando? ‒ _dijo Arthur sorprendido_

‒ **¿yo? ¿Desaparecer? Ja ja ja... eso si tiene gracia; el que va a desaparecer será Feliciano y no yo, nuestra conexión esta débil, ¡y esta tan desesperado que está intentando suicidarse!, pero no lo voy a dejar porque el que lo mate seré yo!** ‒

Las naciones se congelaron con la explicación

‒ **¡ah! Arthur, te estoy profundamente agradecido, si no hubieras leído este libro**‒ _el libro desapareció de las manos de Arthur y reapareció en las manos de Veneziano oscuro_‒ **yo no hubiera nacido, lo tendré en cuenta, tal vez no te mate, ja ja, bueno es una hermosa biblioteca…lástima... que el conocimiento pesa**‒

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, saco a Roderich de su escondite y lo unió con los otros dos, una cortina los envolvió a los tres y los estantes empezaron a caer sobre ellos. El Veneziano oscuro se deleitaba viéndolos como eran cubiertos por todos los libros de la biblioteca.

‒ **bien, ahora debo encontrar las condiciones del hechizo de separación…creo que mientras lo pienso beberé algo…dicen que la cerveza alemana es la mejor, ja ja, nos vemos**‒

Veneziano oscuro desapareció de la casa.

* * *

Feliciano se despertó agitado, ya había comenzado, en ese preciso instante ya no le importaba nada, de lo que dijeran los doctores o de lo que dijera Romano, debía de hacer algo. Se levantó y se desconectó de todo los medicamentos líquidos que tenía a su alrededor. Se paró temblando un poco; se dio cuenta que Romano estaba parado detrás de él. Seguramente le gritaría que volviera a la cama, buscaba mentalmente algo para refutarlo, y explicarle la urgencia de irse.

‒ _*suspiro*_ mande al idiota de Antonio a traerte ropa, toma, vístete y vamos a donde sea que este ese demonio‒ _a caso Romano estaba enfermo? De verdad no le dirá nada?_

‒ ¿fratello? ‒

‒no lograré nada evitando que te vayas, es más estoy seguro que esperaras una distracción para irte‒

‒…‒

‒te voy a acompañar, pero con una condición bastardo! ‒

‒ ¿cuál? ‒

‒ Que pase lo que pase vas a regresar‒

‒…sí, te lo prometo‒ _dijo Feliciano casi sonriendo_

Al escuchar eso Romano no pudo evitar sonreír a lo que Veneziano se impresionó y mucho.

‒ ¿acaso, vi una sonrisa? ‒

‒chigi…no por supuesto que no era una mueca‒

‒ja ja ja… hazme tu también una promesa; que pase lo que pase seguirás mis órdenes sin dudar‒ _dijo Feliciano con una cara muy seria, con la mirada penetrante_

‒ pero…‒

‒¡promételo! ‒

‒está bien, lo prometo, idiota, ¿a donde vamos? ‒ _terminó Romano._

Feliciano se vistió y estaba listo para irse cuando el Doctor que lo trato entró de golpe.

‒ señores deben ver esto…‒ _prendió la televisión, había una cadena nacional y el que la daba era el Veneziano oscuro_

‒**… voy directo al grano, todos estos años hemos dependido de muchos países, nosotros somos fuertes podemos demostrar eso, debemos cambiar nuestra mala suerte, porque eso es lo que hemos tenido MALA SUERTE. Para demostrar que podemos cambiar nuestro destino he decidido ¡declarar la guerra a ALEMANIA!...** ‒

Tanto la prensa como todo el país se estremeció, nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a Alemania, que motivos impulsaba a esa decisión.

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ‒ _Grito Romano al aire_

‒ no puede hacerlo Romano debe tener las dos firmas, de los dos representantes para eso. La tuya y la mía. ‒ _explicó Feliciano_.

Pero al parecer el Veneziano oscuro ya estaba dos pasos delante de su otro yo

‒**…como verán ambos representantes aprobamos esta decisión…**‒ _dijo el Veneziano oscuro alzando un documento donde estaban las dos firmas de los dos hermanos Vargas_.

‒ yo no he firmado nada, Feliciano…‒

‒si lo hiciste‒ _dijo Feliciano abriendo los ojos a la realidad_

‒ ¿qué? ‒

‒La autorización para la exportación de Ferrari a América y a Rusia‒

‒…¡desgraciado! Modificar un documento ya autorizado, canalla…‒

‒ Romano ve donde nuestro superior y dile que cancele todo, inventa algo que me volví loco o me golpearon fuerte en la cabeza, cualquier cosa‒

Mientras hablaba Feliciano salía de la habitación y Romano atrás lo seguía

‒ ¿a donde vas? ‒

‒ A casa de Ludwig debo explicarle lo que pasa antes de que acepte esa petición‒

Feliciano tomó su motocicleta, la que Romano le había traído para transportarse, y su fratello subió a su auto dándole una señal que quería que se cuidara. Lo único que hizo fue asentir y salir de su vista. Debía llegar a la casa de Ludwig antes de que el otro lo hiciera.

* * *

En la casa de Ludwig se vivía la incertidumbre, ¿qué paso?, ¿hizo algo malo para que su mejor amigo tomara esa decisión?; sonó el teléfono, lo cual, lo trajó al mundo real.

‒ Hola? ‒

‒doitsu-san, acabo de ver las noticias, ¿qué ocurrió entre ustedes? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que le pasó a Veneziano-kun? ‒ _Kikou bombardeo con preguntas a Ludwig_

‒ Kikou, no lo sé, cuando despertó en el hospital no recordaba nada de lo que pasó en la junta y no sé si lo ofendí‒

‒doitsu-san voy a su casa y llamaré a Veneziano-kun tal vez sea solo un malentendido, debemos evitar que pase algo grave‒

‒si crees que eso funcione…‒

‒confié en mi, Ludwig-san‒

Kikou colgó el teléfono y llamo a Veneziano pero en su casa nadie contestó, así que volvió a marcar pero esta vez a su celular. Feliciano estaba en su motocicleta pasando por la frontera cuando escuchó un tono familiar se detuvó en un lado del camino y contestó.

‒ ¿Kikou? ‒

‒Feliciano-kun por favor reúnase conmigo y Ludwig-san…‒

‒Kikou estoy yendo a la casa de Ludwig ahora mismo‒

‒eh…justamente ahí voy yo, por favor espérame ahí…‒

‒Sí Kikou, y apresúrate…ah y trae tu katana‒

‒eh… ¿para qué? ‒

‒solo hazlo, te lo explicaré al llegar‒

‒ de acuerdo‒

Feliciano apretó el acelerador de la motocicleta, pero su otro yo ya estaba dos pasos adelante.

Ludwig escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su casa. Pensando que era Kikou, abrió la puerta para su sorpresa era Veneziano con su misma sonrisa de siempre, pero algo había de diferente en él.

‒**ve~ ¿sorprendido? ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?** ‒

‒No… ¿qué intentas hacer?‒

‒**ve~ pensé que sería lindo divertirme con mi buen amigo Ludwig.** ‒

‒tu definición de diversión ha cambiado mucho‒

‒**ve~ ¿de verdad?** ‒

Y sin consideración entró en la casa de Ludwig y como si fuera el dueño empezó a rebuscar sus libros, revistas y se acostó en el sillón de la sala.

* * *

Este es el quinto ya. Cómo siempre espero sus sugerencias y comentarios...

¿qué pasará con Ludwig?

¿Para qué pidió Feliciano la Katana de Kikou?

Todo esto lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

El sexto capítulo ya, que emocionante ¿no?

En este capítulo habrá una revelación muy importante, pero no diré más.

como siempre debo decir que Hetalia no me pertenece.

disfruten su lectura...

* * *

Kikou llegó a la puerta de la casa de Ludwig, el ya estaba a la mitad del camino cuando llamó a Feliciano, y cuando iba a tocar la puerta una motocicleta se elevó desde la calle, saltó tres autos estacionados, y aterrizó en la puerta. Kikou saltó hacia atrás para evitar que esa motocicleta lo atropellara.

‒Kikou, te asuste? ‒ _dijo Feliciano sacándose el casco y bajándose de la moto_

‒ Veneziano-kun ¿dónde aprendió eso? ‒

‒eh…aquí, hace unos segundos? ‒

‒…‒

‒¿ya tocaste? ‒

Ambos tocaron el timbre y dieron un buen round de golpes a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, insistieron, pero seguían sin responder, no se escuchaba nada.

‒ ¡doitsu-san! ‒ _grito Kikou_

‒ ¡Ludwig! ‒ _continúo Feliciano pero nada_.

De pronto se empezaron escuchar ruidos, algo sordos, pero no del todo agradables. Feliciano ya no lo soportó más y derribó la puerta de una patada. Kikou jamás lo había visto así y se sorprendió un poco. Entraron en la casa y se dirigieron a la sala de estar, ahí se encontraron con Ludwig, el representante de Alemania, tirado en el suelo sangrando y un Veneziano cubierto de sangre a su lado.

‒ **no creí encontrarte aquí, Feliciano**‒ dijo el Veneziano oscuro con una sonrisa

‒ ¿qué demonios le hiciste? ‒

‒**déjame decirte que fue muy difícil derrumbarlo**‒

‒¿qué consigues con hacer esto? La cosa es conmigo, deja a mis amigos en paz‒ _grito Feliciano_

‒ **que sepas lo que yo sufrí en esa tumba**‒

‒¡solo haces que tenga deseos de matarte!‒

Kikou no entendía por qué había dos Venezianos, de pronto un aura negra cubrió a la Veneziano cubierto de sangre, mostrando al Veneziano oscuro, con su capucha y su parche.

‒ **Justamente eso es lo que quiero**‒ _el Veneziano oscuro desprendió un hilo muy grueso de maldad de Feliciano y lo devoró en cuestión de segundos_‒ **¡QUE DELICIA! ah, por cierto hoy es tu fin**‒

‒¿piensas morir? ¿Y cómo quieres que acabemos con nuestra existencia? ‒ _dijo Feliciano sorprendido_

‒ **por supuesto que no, hoy nos separaremos, ¿no estas contento?** ‒ _dijo el Veneziano oscuro sonriente_

‒ no lo lograras! ‒

‒**Ya lo hice**‒

En ese momento una luz blanca envolvió la habitación, Kikou se cubrió detrás del sillón; cuando todo se normalizó, Kikou logró ver que el otro Veneziano llevaba un uniforme militar, parecido al que Veneziano usaba en la segunda guerra mundial, pero era color negro y su parche ya no estaba.

El Veneziano original estaba escupiendo sangre en el piso, el Veneziano oscuro disfrutaba viéndolo, cuando se cansó de verlo en tal estado lamentable levantó la cabeza de su original y alzó un cuchillo dispuesto a cortarle la garganta, pero fue impedido por Kikou y lo apartó del lado del Veneziano original.

‒ **debí atacarte a ti primero…**‒ _dijo el Veneziano oscuro_‒ **tú si sabes pelear, me hubiera divertido un rato contigo, pero ahora esto no es divertido**‒

En ese preciso momento entraron Gilbert, Antonio, Arthur, Francis, Roderich y Lovino. Gilbert se llenó de horror cuando vio a su hermano en el suelo muy lastimado, y Lovino en cambio fue y socorrió a su hermano.

‒ west! ‒

‒**vaya, cuanto tiempo, Prusia**‒ _dijo el Veneziano oscuro muy contento_

‒ ¡tú! ‒

‒**Bueno, misión cumplida, tal como me lo ordenaste, obligue a Feliciano a mandarte información para vencer a Austria, y como recompensa yo me he divertido mucho, pero mi otro yo no le gustó que me divirtiera y me encerró por mucho tiempo, ahora debo ponerme al día, de seguro entiendes, nos vemos**‒ _y con eso empezó a desaparecer_‒ **ah y para facilitar las cosas llámenme Venetto**‒ _y se fue por completo._

Gilbert salió a socorrer a su hermano, Antonio se le unió, Romano ayudaba a Veneziano ponerse de pie, mientras Arthur y Kikou eran puestos al corriente por Francis. Ludwig estaba inconsciente, acostado en su habitación no había perdido mucha sangre así que se recuperaría pronto. Cuando todos se reunieron en la sala, Veneziano agarró a Gilbert por el brazo y con mucha fuerza lo estampó contra la pared.

‒ ¡Gilbert, me vas a explicar ahora mismo lo que Venetto acaba de decir!‒ _dijo Veneziano con una mirada de furia_

‒ tra-tranquilo no hace falta tanta dureza‒ _dijo Gilbert con mucho miedo_

Romano agarró a su fratello por detrás e hizo que soltara a Gilbert antes de que eso se tornara en una pelea mucho más grande. Entonces Gilbert se separó lo más posible de Veneziano y empezó su relato.

* * *

…antes de la primera batalla con Roderich no se me ocurría ninguna buena estrategia para lucha, sabía que Antonio y Francis me obedecerían pero no lo harían si yo no tuviera una buena ofensiva. De pronto vi una luz muy brillante donde se suponía estaba la casa del señorito, la verdad no le di importancia, hasta que cuando cayó la noche un muchachito salió de la oscuridad me hizo una propuesta muy interesante.

‒ **¿y bien?** ‒

‒déjame ver si entendí, mocoso, tú me ofreces un aliado secreto que me enviara información sobre lo que el señorito haga‒ _pregunto Gilbert_

‒ **correcto**‒ _confirmó el pequeño Venetto_

_‒_ a cambio yo te daré la facultad de hacer lo que se te plazca‒

‒**¡exacto!** ‒ _volvió a confirmar el pequeño Venetto_

‒ pero ¿ acaso no puedes hacer lo que te plazca por tu cuenta?‒ _pregunto Gilbert_

‒** bueno, es muy difícil de explicar pero, digamos que tengo una conexión con alguien, al cual quiero reemplazar, tiene mucho rencor pero no lo demuestra, y no esta en sus planes hacerlo… y mientras no lo haga yo no puedo hacer nada para acabar con él… se necesita de un tercero para que yo pueda aprovecharlo, y cumplir mi cometido**‒

‒¿cómo se supone que te puedo ayudar? ‒

‒ ** me das uno de tus hombres, y te ayudare en lo que pueda, y así mi conexión crecerá y me podre aprovechar de eso para deshacerme de él.**‒

‒ déjame decirte que esto es algo inusual pero de acuerdo‒

Selle el contrato con Venetto sin saber lo que me esperaba. Le di al peor de mis hombres, creí que lo obligaría a seguir sus ordenes pero me di cuenta que empezaba a absorberle algo, como un hilo negro que salía de su cuerpo, terminó por matarlo por completo, se cubrió de un aura oscura.

‒ **¡puaj, no sabe bien!, pero un trato es un trato**‒ _gritó Venetto y desapareció en el aire_.

En los siguientes días empecé a recibir las cartas con la información, no estaban bien escritas en alemán, pero en francés lo estaban, así que Francis lo descifraba pero nunca supe quien era el que me mandaba las cartas hasta que me di cuenta de que el único capaz de hacerlo era Veneziano.

Empecé a cuestionarme, íbamos ganando pero cada vez debía darle alguno de mis hombres, iban muriendo no por la batalla sino por el demonio, decidí romper el contrato y proponerle otro.

‒**así que quieres que me quede con mi otro yo y me alimente solo de él**‒

‒sí, siempre te quejas de que mis hombres saben feo, seguro tu otro yo sabe mejor, le causare todos los problemas posiblespara que puedas aprovecharlo‒

‒** bueno está empezando a demostrar su rabia, un tal sacro imperio murió, o algo así… está bien acepto**‒ _dijo Venetto rompiendo el contrato y desapareciendo._

* * *

_‒_ Me liberé de esa manera pero no creí que Veneziano fuera su otro yo, creí que solo enviabas las cartas, perdón…‒

Veneziano escuchó todo con calma, no sabía que pensar, conocía a Gilbert y sabia que no lo hizo por maldad, pero su rabia era muy grande y no quería desquitarse con alguien de ahí así que salió de la casa un segundo y gritó a todo pulmón todas las groserías posibles en Italiano. Romano y Antonio se sorprendieron un poco, Romano jamás en su vida lo había escuchado gritar y mucho menos decir todas esas palabrotas.

‒ e-entonces la katana era para acabar con Venetto‒ _dijo Kikou_

‒ sí, matándome, hubiera podido hacerlo‒ _confirmó_ _Veneziano entrando por la puerta_

‒ pero no entiendo cómo logró liberar la conexión‒ _dijo Arthur_

‒ simple recreó todo lo que ocurrió hace tiempo‒ _explicó Veneziano_

‒ pero por qué quería, usted, suicidarse‒ _preguntó Kikou_

‒ porque en ese odioso libro decía que una posibilidad era devolver la oscuridad a su cuerpo original pero se necesita de un sacrificio, pero la otra decía que mientras la conexión exista ambos sentirían lo mismo si yo hubiera muerto, él también‒ _dijo Veneziano con mucha rabia._

No podían creerlo de verdad pensaba suicidarse para que ese demonio desapareciera.

‒¿cómo sabias que el libro decía eso? ‒ _preguntó Francis curioso, el no alcanzo a ver lo que decía_

‒ cuando Arthur me capturó en la segunda guerra mundial, salía de mi celda, los guardias no me hacían nada porque yo no intentaba escapar, me metía en la biblioteca y leía ese odioso libro‒ _contestó Veneziano_

‒ pero Ludwig te rescataba‒ _dijo Arthur_

‒ cuando eso pasaba me infiltraba en tu casa y seguía leyendo‒

‒ ¿como entrabas a mi casa?‒ _dijo Arthur indignado, ¿era tan fácil entrar a su casa?_‒

‒la ventana del baño del segundo piso siempre está abierta‒

‒y fue por ahí por donde Francis entró hoy‒ _dijo Roderich_.

Romano notó como su hermano ya no sonreía ya no pronunciaba su inconfundible "ve~", y mucho menos su mirada dulce, todo eso había desaparecido, lo que quedaba era alguien que se le parecía y mucho.

Roderich notó que era ya muy tarde propuso que descansaran, continuarían averiguando al día siguiente. Gilbert y Antonio fueron a ver a Ludwig por si había despertado, Francis obligó a Arthur a buscar otro libro que pudiera tener la respuesta, ambos se fueron a la casa de Arthur, aunque eso al inglés no le gustó para nada. Roderich y Kikou se acomodaron en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Veneziano solo se sentó en el sillón y fijo su mirada a dos manchas de sangre que había en la alfombra, la una de Ludwig, la otra era la suya, debió haber agarrado la katana y hacerse daño antes de entrar, así lo hubiera controlado, pero no.

Todo lo que pasó era su culpa y no podría cambiarlo. Romano llegó a su lado con un vaso de agua y una pastilla; el doctor al ver que nada conseguía reteniendo a Veneziano en la habitación le dio a Romano un paquete de pastillas, para su corazón, Veneziano sentía algo de dolor pero no decía nada.

Después de que Veneziano tomara su medicina, Romano se sentó a su lado esperando decir algo pero no pudo. Al final, Romano, terminó dormido en el regazo de su fratellino, el cual, permaneció despierto toda la noche planeando el jaque mate.

* * *

y se acabó. Feliciano no descansará hasta ver a su otro yo derrotado, créanme amig s.

bueno espero que les haya gustado, como siempre no duden escribir sus críticas y/o sugerencias y/o comentarios, que serán tomadas siempre en cuenta.

nos vemos en dos semanas...


	7. Chapter 7

la historia se pone interesante... que les diré... solo les pido que disfruten de este capítulo.

como siempre debo decir que Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Un poco antes de amanecer, Kikou se levantó, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de estar, se sorprendió al ver a ambos hermanos Vargas ahí, el mayor dormido y el menor despierto con la mirada fija en el suelo.

‒ Ohayo, Feliciano-kun‒

‒ buon giorno, Kikou , ¿cómo dormiste? ‒

‒Bien, ¿usted durmió algo? ‒

‒ no, ¿cómo lo haría? Todo lo que pasa es por mi culpa ‒

‒ pero…está intentando arreglarlo y eso es importante‒

‒ si no fuera tan débil, lo hubiera acabado hace mucho tiempo‒

‒ sabe exactamente como volverlos a unir, verdad? ‒ _preguntó Kikou esperando que la respuesta sea no_

‒…sí… pero no puedo hacerlo‒

‒¿por qué? ‒

‒ se necesita de un sacrificio…‒

‒ eso lo menciono anteriormente‒

Feliciano pasó horas de horas leyendo el librito en la casa de Arthur esperando encontrar algún otro método pero no había. Leyó otros libros que estaban en el estante pero ninguno daba una respuesta; inclusive estuvo apunto de pedir ayuda a otra persona que pudiera hacer magia, las dos opciones que tenía eran Noruega y Rumania, a Rumania le tenía miedo, y Noruega... la verdad Feliciano dudaba si lo ayudaría o no así que se abstuvo de preguntar. Desde esos días, hasta pocos días antes esperaba que su otro yo jamás escapara. Pero al parecer estaba posponiendo una batalla que debió pasar hace mucho tiempo.

‒_*suspiro*_ es complicado, pero en pocas palabras se necesita hacer espacio en el cuerpo para que la oscuridad vuelva a ingresar, perdiendo recuerdos y habilidades. Si lo hubiera hecho cuando era pequeño hubiera olvidado algunas cosas; Venetto ahora es muy fuerte y su poder muy grande, para que yo lo pudiera absorber perdería todos mis recuerdos de mi fratello, mis amigos… ‒_dijo Feliciano mirando a Romano que se había dado la vuelta, acomodándose, estaba dando la espalda a Kikou y se tapaba la cara con el estomago de su fratello, y luego puso su mirada en Kikou_ ‒… lo que hemos pasado, me quedaría como un niño que recién aprende. No quiero, gracias a ustedes he descubierto muchas cosas, además no quiero que Lovino sufra, sería una carga más grande de la que ya soy‒ _dijo Feliciano acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su hermano mayor_

‒ pero…Lovino-kun no cree que usted es una carga‒ _dijo Kikou, esperando que se animara._

Una sonrisa triste salió de la cara de Feliciano, miró fijamente a Kikou, y mostrando una mirada muy triste le explicó algo que lo tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo.

‒te voy a decir un pequeño secreto, la razón por la cual mi Nono nos separó, Lovino, Italia Sur, nació listo para todo, combate, comercio, producción. Yo no sabía nada, mio Nono, me enseñó todo pero eso me hizo separarme de mio fratello, además mio nono pasó mas tiempo conmigo por que sabia que tal vez yo sea el primero en desaparecer, si Venecia se hundía...‒_Feliciano se detuvo y borró ese pensamiento de su mente, miró a Kikou y continuo‒..._ me esforzaba mucho para que el no tuviera que hacer nada y solo se dedicara a lo que él quisiera pero luego Roderich me dominó, y Antonio dominó a Romano, y desde ahí he vivido dependiendo de otros‒

‒… está siendo muy duro con usted, Lovino-kun no estaría feliz si usted desapareciera‒ _Kikou intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón pero…_

‒ te equivocas, el haría un mejor trabajo que yo, sin su producción Italia no hubiera durado mucho…‒

Lovino estaba despierto escuchando, quería gritar y decir que lo que dijo Feliciano no era cierto, eso no podía ser cierto, pero no lo hizo, solo quería estar ahí, se dijo así mismo que evitaría que el desapareciera. Kikou no sabía que mas decir, el Veneziano con el que hablaba era muy diferente al que había conocido hace ya mucho tiempo.

‒…pero no te preocupes yo cause esto y yo lo voy a resolver; no me importa si termino en pedazos ‒ _Feliciano pensaba que acabaría con ese desgraciado lo más rápido posible, no se saldría con la suya y tenía un plan._

‒ Feliciano-kun usted no está solo‒

‒ Kikou, no quiero que los lastimen, es mejor que esto lo resuelva yo solo‒

De pronto Arthur y Francis entraron a la casa, la puerta seguía derribada y nadie la había reparado. Lovino con el ruido fingió despertarse.

‒ ¿qué pasa estúpidos?‒

‒ hay una forma de deshacernos de Venetto‒

‒ ¿¡qué!? ‒ _fue lo que dijo Feliciano de improvisto, la esperanza volvía, se levantó de golpe triando a su hermano al suelo e ignorandolo completamente, a Lovino no parecío molestarle por ahora lo dejaría pasar; despertaron a todos, menos a Ludwig._

‒ ¿y bien? ‒ _preguntó Antonio ansioso_

‒¡debemos hacer que el desee unirse con su original‒ _respondió Arthur, Feliciano perdió la poca esperanza que había creado._

‒ debemos chantajearlo con algo valioso, así evitaríamos que se pague una equivalencia en el original‒

‒¿y qué vamos a dar? Si lo único que funcionaria seria que yo estuviera muerto‒ _respondió irónicamente Feliciano._

‒ eso aun no lo hemos definido‒ _dijo Francis_

‒el libro solo menciona algo que sea importante para los dos, pero no dice si es una persona o un objeto‒ _dijo Arthur_.

Esperaban llegar a algo que traiga una solución pero la verdad no llegaron a nada.

El superior de ambos hermanos Vargas pidió hablar con ellos, así que ambos regresaron a su casa, pero no fueron solos, Roderich y Antonio fueron con ellos. Arthur siguió siendo presionado por Francis para buscar algún hechizo que pueda ayudar, el inglés lo haría de buena gana estaba cansado de estar siempre junto con el francés. Gilbert y Kikou se quedaron en la casa esperando que Ludwig se recuperara.

* * *

Pasaron primero por el edificio del gobierno Italiano, Romano fue solo, no quería que Feliciano entrara para no causar ningún problema, Roderich acompañó a Romano, y sorprendentemente hizo creer al Primer Ministro que eso era una especie de apuesta entre ambos países, y no se midió las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar. Para confirmarlo Roderich le había dicho a Gilbert que le dijera al superior de Ludwig eso mismo, ambos superiores se aliviaron y pidieron que no se vuelva a repetir ese tipo de bromas.

Gracias a eso Romano pudo cancelar todo lo que Venetto mandó a preparar para la guerra. Luego se dirigieron a su casa. Cuando entraron se oyó un pum, regresaron a ver, Feliciano estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Antonio lo levantó y afortunadamente estaba respirando. Lovino ahí se dio cuenta de que Feliciano no había dormido, ni comido en días.

(no era lo mismo estar inconsciente que dormir además en el hospital solo le daban sueros suplementarios)

* * *

‒necesito que vengas‒

‒ **¿hablas en serio?‒**

**‒ **te veo en mi estudio**‒**

* * *

Feliciano se despertó pronto aun estaba en el suelo, en ese momento Lovino se fue a la cocina; Antonio intentó ayudar a Feliciano a pararse pero él lo rechazo y se levantó solo. Camino hacia su estudio y se encerró ahí. No se sorprendió cuando vio a Venetto revisando sus cuadros.

‒ ¿encontraste el que querías? ‒ _dijo Feliciano al verlo_

‒ **no, ¿donde lo pusiste? Era único**‒

‒ lo guarde en otro lugar hace mucho tiempo‒

‒**que tramposo que eres**‒

‒ ¡tú tienes el medallón, déjame el cuadro!‒

‒… **dime ¿para qué me llamaste? ¿Quieres que acabe contigo ya?** ‒

‒ te propongo algo…‒

‒ **¿qué será?** ‒

‒… tu y yo. Una pelea, un ganador; seguramente eres un hombre con planes, y yo te los estoy arruinando. Peleas, me matas y tienes toda una eternidad de posibilidades, ¿aceptas? ‒

‒ **Tentador, muy tentador**‒

‒ claro, si no quieres por ser un…‒

‒**¡¿cobarde?!¡ No soy tú!... ¡hecho!** ‒

‒ Pero debe ser en un lugar apartado de la ciudad‒

‒ **mmm…el risco de Santiago, ahí hay un campo de lirios, el ganador tira al mar al perdedor**‒

‒ me parece bien‒

‒ **en 24h, si no te presentas**…‒

‒no son necesarias las amenazas, yo lo propuse y voy a ir‒

Mientras ambas contrapartes acordaban las condiciones de la batalla, Romano escuchaba silenciosamente todo, estaba afuera de la puerta con la mano en alto para tocar la puerta. El plato de pasta que había preparado se estaba enfriando, no hizo ningún movimiento hasta cinco minutos después de que dejara de sentir la presencia de Venetto en la habitación, y cuando eso paso se animó a tocar como si hubiera llegado en ese momento.

‒fratello, traje pasta para…‒

‒ no tengo hambre‒ _respondió Feliciano desde adentro de modo cortante_

‒ pe-pero no has comido en días, y en el hospital no te dieron nada de comer‒

‒ no te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio‒

‒ e-entonces si te animas te dejaré la pasta en la mesa de aquí del pasillo‒ _Romano esperaba que Feliciano recapacitara, es decir ¿Cuándo Feliciano rechazó pasta para comer?_

‒ no, llevatela, no voy a comer. Solo voy a descansar un rato‒

‒...de acuerdo, te la guardo en la refrigeradora‒

Romano tenía que hacer algo, su hermano iría a pelear y tal vez no regresaría. Se le ocurrió algo, no importaba quien fuera con tal de que alguien fuera e intentara acabarlo, entonces sería posible que el pudiera ir en lugar de su fratello. Bajo de inmediato y le pidió a Antonio que escuchara su plan, Roderich también estaba escuchando pero creían que eso debía ser arriesgado. Llamaron a Francis y a Gilbert. Antonio, la verdad, no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea pero al ver la determinación de Lovino se resigno a ayudarlo.

Lovino se dirigió a la habitación de Feliciano, se le olvido darle las pastillas en la mañana. Entro cuidadosamente, y lo vio dormido, se acerco y le reviso su pulso, estaba bien, pero por lo que vio su corazón le dolía y mucho, Feliciano se agarraba el pecho fuertemente, pero aun así estaba profundamente dormido, tal vez se rindió y su cansancio gano la batalla. Dejó el frasco a un lado, esperando que el descanse lo suficiente. Pero una noche de sueño no compensara cuatro días sin comer ni descansar.

* * *

bueno se acabo el capitulo... como siempre los comentarios y/o sugerencias y/o criticas son bienvenidas para ayudarme a mejorar.

que tengan un buen inicio de mes... nos leemos pronto...


	8. Chapter 8

Octavo capítulo muchach s disfrútenlo mucho.

aquí llega un invitado sorpresa, espero que les guste su visita.

Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

Ludwig despertó en su habitación y se sorprendió al ver que era Kikou y Roderich estaban ahí, estaba confundido con lo que había pasado pero Roderich le explico todo, y evito ciertas partes, por delicadeza. Roderich después de explicarle todo, salió a traerle un té para que se calmara por un momento. En ese instante Ludwig decidió confirmar lo que le habían dicho.

‒ de verdad, Kikou, todo esto no parece real‒

‒lo sé, doitsu-san, si no fuera porque lo vi con mis propios ojos yo tampoco lo hubiera creído‒

‒y ahora ¿qué va a pasar? ‒

‒por lo que Roderich-san dijo cuando llego, Veneziano-kun piensa pelear mano a mano con ese demonio‒ _dijo Kikou tratando de no preocuparse_

‒ ¿él? Pero el jamás ha podido hacer las cosas solo‒ _dijo Ludwig escéptico_

‒ doitsu-san creo que hemos subestimado demasiado a Veneziano-kun, Grecia-san me ha contado que el solo pudo vencer a Turquía-san cuando era más pequeño‒

‒ él cree que está solo, ¿verdad? ‒

‒…si, está dispuesto a todo para mantenernos al margen‒

Ese comentario hizo que Ludwig se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

* * *

Feliciano había despertado, y tomó su medicina, aunque después pensó que no la necesitaría, saco una mochila y preparo todo lo que podría necesitar, cuando metía en ella un kit de primeros auxilios noto que Lovino lo miraba desde la puerta. Dejo de empacar.

‒…me iré por un tiempo, lo arreglare todo‒ _dijo Feliciano sin alzar a ver a su fratello_

‒ ¿a dónde? ‒

‒muy lejos, no regresaré pronto. ¿Te harás cargo de mi trabajo? ‒

‒ sí, no tengo de otra, ¿verdad? Pero no lo voy a hacer bien, tu eres mejor que yo‒

‒sabes que no es cierto‒

‒… antes de irte ven a comer, no podrás resolver nada con el estomago vacío‒

‒pero la verdad no tengo…‒ _en ese momento el estomago de Feliciano rugió, alto y fuerte, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara_

‒ tu estomago está de acuerdo‒

‒…está bien, enseguida bajo‒

Lovino sonrió y fue al comedor, eso era extraño ¿Lovino sonriendo? Feliciano no le presto mayor importancia, es más estaba contento de ver, la que tal vez sería, la última sonrisa que Lovino le diera; escuchaba los platos ser servidos en la mesa. Feliciano dejó su mochila a un lado de la puerta y se sorprendió que solo comieran los dos, no había señal de Roderich o de Antonio. Era muy raro. Se sentó a la mesa. Lovino sirvió vino, y le paso pan, Feliciano se deleito, todos sus platillos favoritos estaban ahí, había de todo, no sabía por dónde empezar.

Empezaron a comer, Feliciano comenzó con una pizza, luego con una pasta, para servirse después tomates rellenos, iba a la segunda ronda de pasta cuando notó que su visión se nublaba, sus brazos le pesaban, y su cuerpo se adormecía. Dejó de comer. Alzó la vista y vio una gran sonrisa de Lovino, nunca lo había visto sonreír así, bueno a excepción de una vez. Sin darse cuenta cayó inconsciente en el plato de pasta, dormido.

En ese momento Francis, Gilbert y Antonio salieron de la cocina, incrédulos de lo que había pasado.

‒ ¡funciono! Lovino, debo ponerlo en práctica con west‒ _dijo Gilbert muy contento_

‒ Gilbert ayúdame a ponerlo en su habitación‒ _grito Lovino, no era el momento de alegrarse, aun no_

‒ ¿estás seguro de que está bien?, es decir, ¿drogarlo para que no vaya? ‒ _Antonio no estaba seguro de lo que estaban haciendo_

‒ está mejor así, podrá descansar lo que le hace falta y recuperarse, además cuando despierte Venetto ya no existirá‒

‒pero…y si no funcionara tu…‒

‒ mon ami no pienses en eso, todo saldrá como lo planeamos, no despertará hasta mañana‒ _dijo Francis subiendo los ánimos_

Lo acostaron en su cama, Lovino puso un sobre a su lado, limpio la cara de su fratello, que estaba lleno de pasta de tomate, y se fue; faltaban apenas unas horas antes del encuentro con Venetto.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos, o eran horas, Feliciano no sabía decirlo; estaba parado en la oscuridad, no sabía por dónde ir o de donde vino, lo único que sabía era que debía a salir rápido, Venetto no tendría misericordia si no se presentaba.

De repente, una luz lo sobresalto, una figura vino hacia él, no podía creerlo, no podía ser, era su Nono, El Imperio Romano, estaba frente a él.

‒¡Nono! ‒

‒¡Feliciano! Que contento estoy de verte‒ _dijo eso con un fuerte abrazo_‒

‒ ¿qué haces aquí?¿Acaso estoy muerto? ‒ _dijo Feliciano en cuanto se pudo separar de su Nono_

‒ no, vine para aclararte tus dudas, sabes por qué estás aquí ¿verdad?‒

‒no, pero debo salir de aquí tengo una asunto pendiente‒

‒sabes que solo no resolverás nada‒

‒pero no puedo involucrar a nadie, estoy peleando conmigo mismo‒

‒te he enseñado que no se debe pelear por pelear, y eso fue para que no cometieras mis errores‒

‒esto no es pelear por pelear, es para defender a mis seres queridos‒

El imperio Romano puso una cara seria, se levanto y se separo un poco de su nieto, luego lo miro fijamente a modo de reproche.

‒ No lo entiendo, Feliciano, tú no eres así‒

‒¿Qué no entiendes? ‒

‒por qué llevas esa mascara, el carnaval es una vez al año‒

‒¿de qué hablas? ‒ _Feliciano estaba confundido no llevaba ninguna máscara_

‒ ¿sabes por qué Venetto nació? ‒

‒sí, fue porque Arthur lanzó su hechizo…‒

‒no, eso lo liberó, el nació cuando no fuiste capaz de mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos, poco después de que tu y Lovino se separaran‒

¿Qué? ¿Llevaba una máscara?¿Cómo? Esas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, cuando de pronto lo entendió todo. Venetto siempre le recordaba "**esa felicidad que ni tú te la crees**", desde hace mucho, desde que él y su fratello fueron separados, no mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, sabía que empezaba a recuperarla cuando estaba Sacro Impero a su lado pero después de que el muriera volvió a mostrar una falsa sonrisa. Nunca mostró sus verdaderos sentimientos a sus amigos, con Ludwig, sonreía pero no era su sonrisa, y lo mismo pasaba con Kikou.

‒ _*suspiro*_ soy un tonto‒ _dijo Feliciano al fin, sintió un fuerte cariño en la cabeza de parte de su Nono_

‒ no, creíste que era lo mejor, eso es todo pero no te diste cuenta hasta que punto era bueno‒ _dijo Roma_‒ y ahora Feliciano ¿qué piensas hacer? ‒

‒detener a Venetto, él es capaz de todo‒

‒ creí que primero detendrías a Lovino‒

‒ ¿por qué a Lovino?‒

‒bueno... el te drogo, te encerró en tu habitación, puso a dos de los malos amigos como tus guardianes y piensa absorber a Vennetto‒

‒ ¿qué? el no puede hacer eso si lo hace se destruirá, y porque lo hace‒ _dijo Feliciano con asombro a lo que Roma devolvió con una sonrisa_

‒ es de la misma forma en que tu traicionaste a Roderich; ambos son iguales, el te está devolviendo lo que hiciste por el‒

‒ sí pero… _*suspiro*_…ahora la cuestión es ¿por dónde salgo? ‒

‒Bueno, ves esa luz de allá, ve para ella‒

‒¿ te volveré a ver Nono? ‒

‒espero que no, pero yo siempre los estoy vigilando_‒ dijo roma con una sonrisa triste_

‒ antes de que te vayas, toma… no es igual al anterior pero reemplaza al que rompiste‒ _Roma le dio a Feliciano un medallón muy parecido al que Venetto tiene_

‒ ¡gracias! ‒ _Feliciano abrazo a su Nono y corrió hacia la luz._

* * *

Feliciano se despertó, ¿acaso lo que vivió era un sueño? No, no lo fue, en su mano izquierda tenía un medallón muy antiguo. Sonrió y se levantó, debía irse, vio el reloj tenía tiempo le quedaba una media hora para llegar. Fue a la puerta pero descubrió algo sorprendente, estaba encerrado a dentro, y ahora qué debía hacer tenía que llegar o la persona más importante se iría para siempre.

* * *

Tal vez lo hice demasiado corto. ¿qué les pareció? recuerden que pueden escribirme sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, y/o criticas para mejorar los siguientes capítulos.

gracias nos vemos la primera semana de septiembre.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno Bueno... buen inicio del mes a todos... este es el siguiente capítulo, mostrare un poco de amor fraternal, pero creo que ya hable demasiado, no pretendo nada mas que una relación de hermanos.

Hetalia no me pertenece

disfruten la lectura

* * *

‒¿Lovi, estás seguro de esto? ‒ _pregunto Antonio mientras sacaba su hacha_

‒ sí, debo hacerlo, confío que estará bien si Arthur hace bien el hechizo‒

‒pero no sé lo que pueda pasar por lo que Venetto no vino de ti‒ _dijo Arthur nervioso_

‒ no creo que pase nada, ‒ _Lovino alzo a ver y vio que su objetivo había llegado y esperaba pacientemente_‒ ya lo vi, esperemos unos minutos, y comenzaremos‒

* * *

Feliciano pegó su oreja a la puerta esperando que pudiera escuchar algo, para su sorpresa los gritos de un asombroso Gilbert y de un francés se escuchaban abajo. Lo único que le faltaba seria que su ventana estuviera cerrada, pero para su fortuna estaba bien abierto. Lo malo era que su cuarto estaba en el segundo piso, pero un punto a favor era que su ventana daba al jardín. Para casos de emergencia tenía una especie de kit de escape, donde había una cuerda, pero al ir a su armario y abrir el compartimiento vio un papel con una carita feliz.

‒esto es el colmo, ¿desde cuando Lovino me agarra mis cosas? ‒ _que indignación seguramente por eso dejaron la ventana sin cerrar, pero le parecía gracioso a la vez todo lo que tuvo que planear su fratello para asegurarse de que él se quedara en casa_. ‒primero me droga, luego me encierra, y me coge mis cosas, esto se va a poner divertido‒

Feliciano sonreía, su sonrisa, pero no se dio por vencido, las sabanas alcanzarían lo suficiente para bajar, eso debía intentar, tomo todo lo que cubría su cama, al hacerlo vio un sobre que caía lo tomó y vio que estaba dirigido a él, escrita con la letra de Romano, se sentó en la cama y empezó a leer.

"Feliciano:

Si estás leyendo esto es por que pasaron dos posibilidades, despertaste, y estoy a punto de regresar con la noticia de que Venetto se fue o que mi plan fallo pero se acabaron tus problemas y Venetto ya no está, y yo tampoco.

Te preguntarás por qué me preocupó por esto, bueno lo que le dijiste a Kikou, no es cierto, la razón por la que nono nos separó, bueno la verdad no tengo idea; pero debo confesarte que siempre he estado celoso de ti, hasta que ví lo que pasó con venetto, ahí me di cuenta que tu siempre has estado preocupado por mí; todos te quieren a ti hasta el bastardo de Antonio una vez quiso cambiarnos, pero luego entendí que lo que viví con Antonio fueron vacaciones, me crió con mucho cariño y jamás me reclamó o castigó, en cambio tú sufriste con Roderich aprendiste el significado del trabajo duro y de la obediencia.

Nunca me he comportado como un hermano mayor así que esta vez déjame serlo. Te amo, me he preocupado por ti desde que me entere sobre la desaparición de Sacro Imperio, otro bastardo que odie, pero... te veía triste, y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarte. Esta vez deberás vivir tu vida como tú quieras ya no tendrás mas tristezas.

Además yo no haría un gran trabajo, eres mejor que yo en todo.

Recuerda que debes recuperarte, toma las pastillas una cada noche y una en el desayuno, come bien y no tomes vino hasta que no acabes el tratamiento. Debes ir donde el doctor seguido y no te esfuerces mucho. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Lovino Vargas"

Feliciano estaba llorando, nunca creyó que su fratello escondiera también sus sentimientos, no, no era justo, él quería mucho a Lovino y no se merecía esto, no debía pagar él por sus errores. Debía apresurarse o se arrepentiría durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

Francis y Gilbert estaban aburridos y se pusieron a jugar cartas en la sala de estar; Francis estaba perdiendo esperaba que Gilbert se distrajera para aprovechar y ver sus cartas, de pronto un golpe fuerte sonó en el segundo piso, lo que los distrajo pero no pudieron aprovechar, era muy extraño además de ellos solo estaba Feliciano que dormía como un bebé.

‒ ¿eh? Escuchaste eso? ‒ _dijo Gilbert alzando la vista_

‒ sí pero seguro se cayó algo, no puede ser Feliciano la cantidad de somnífero que tiene lo hará dormir hasta mañana en la noche‒

‒creo que te equivocas! ‒ _dijo_ _Gilbert levantándose de su asiento de golpe_

‒ ¿por qué? ‒

‒¡mira! ‒ _señaló la ventana del patio, una escalera de sabanas y la suela de unas botas asomándose._

Subió a la habitación, si se apresuraba alcanzaría a volverlo a subir y encerrar en otra habitación; tomó la llave y la abrió y fue golpeado por una sartén en la cara, cayendo al piso inconsciente.

‒ wow, sorella Hungría tiene razón una sartén es mejor que cualquier arma‒ _el ruido fue tan fuerte que Francis empezó a subir preocupado_

‒ Gilbert, ¿todo bien mon ami? ‒ _decía Francis desde la entrada del pasillo, entró a la habitación y vio a Gilbert en el piso cerca de la ventana, corrió hacia él pero después escuchó la puerta cerrarse con llave_‒ ¡qué! …‒_gritó Francis intentando abrir la puerta_

_‒_ fratello Francis te esperó abajo al final de la escalera‒ _dijo Feliciano y se fue._

Francis despertó a Gilbert y ambos bajaron por la escalera de sabanas al jardín. Ahí los esperaba un Feliciano con su mochila, sonriente, y muy despierto.

‒¿cómo es que estas despierto? y ¿por qué lo hiciste? ‒ _dijo Francis gritando_

_‒ _eso les pasa por haberme encerrado y drogado... tengo diez minutos para llegar al encuentro‒ _dijo Feliciano _‒ el plan de Lovino no va a funcionar‒ _ambas naciones se vieron asombradas_‒ y bien ¿vamos o se quedan? ‒ _dijo Feliciano empezando a irse._

* * *

Una figura estaba sentada y esperaba paciente, estaba muy emocionado, espero ese día desde hace mucho tiempo; de pronto su emoción creció viendo que una figura se acercaba apresuradamente hacía él. Pero no era la que esperaba, ¿era algún tipo de broma a caso? Porque si lo era el bastardo pagara muy caro su osadía.

‒**Lovino ¿qué haces vestido como Feliciano?** ‒ _Romano se sorprendió su disfraz era perfecto, vestido como lo hacía veneciano en la segunda guerra mundial, y con un gancho se había acomodado su rizo al otro lado, lo que le provocaba sensaciones extrañas pero agradables al mismo tiempo_

‒ ¿cómo me reconociste? ‒

**‒¿olvidas que soy la maldad de Veneziano? ¿Dónde está el cobarde? ‒**

‒ no le permití venir‒

‒**¿qué?** ‒_Venetto se sorprendió mucho_‒** ¿me supongo que su reemplazo serás tu?** ‒

‒sí, ¿algún problema demonio? ‒ _Venetto se quedó en silencio, dudando, pero después sonrió_‒

‒**bien entonces esto será muy rápido**‒ _Venetto desapareció._

Lovino se acomodo su rizo en una mejor posición y sin que él lo advirtiera comenzó el ataque. No se podía ver los golpes, solo se veía a Romano recibir los golpes pero no se podía ver a Venetto darlos, su velocidad era asombrosa. Antonio estaba desesperado, debía hacer algo o su adorado Lovino acabaría muriendo. Arthur estaba frio solo con las manos en la página adecuada para leer el hechizo. Antonio ya no lo soportó corrió para defenderlo pero un campo de fuerza lo rechazó y lo envió muy atrás.

Romano no se podía defender. El ataque ceso, Venetto apareció frente a Romano, el cual cayó al suelo observando sus múltiples heridas, se le quedó viendo un rato, Lovino alzó la vista vio directo a los ojos del demonio, ¿acaso era pena lo que veía? Pero la expresión del demonio cambió a una sonrisa burlona poco después.

‒**vaya, vaya, vaya, eres mucho más débil que Feliciano**‒

‒…‒

‒**no eres divertido**‒

‒…‒

**‒ acabare contigo rápidamente, cierra los ojos‒** _dijo Venetto_

Romano solo continuó viendo a los ojos del demonio, ¿su mirada era de tristeza? La expresión de Venetto cambio a una de furia, acaso Lovino podía ver en su interior. No, no lo permitiría.

**‒te dije ¡QUE CERRARAS LOS OJOS! ‒ **_gritó Venetto_** ‒ odio que me vean cuando les quito la vida‒**

Venetto hizo que su aura se transformara en una espada, ya que Romano no cerraría los ojos, él lo ejecutaría, atravesándole el cuello en dirección hacia su pecho. Alzó la espada muy en alto, para que los dos acompañantes pudieran verlo, pero por unos segundos dudó, no podía dar el golpe final, pero se decidió, la iba a clavar, Romano cerró instintivamente los ojos, pero no sintió nada, ¿será que cuando uno es lastimado de muerte ya no siente? Pero sorprendentemente se animó a abrirlos, esperaba verse a sí mismo, como si fuera un fantasma; su mirada mostró que Venetto había retrocedido y delante de él una bandera blanca ondeaba a pocos centímetros.

* * *

¿qué les pareció? no soy muy buena redactando batallas, lo hago lo mejor posible en realidad, pero bueno. el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo, así que espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora.

como siempre sus criticas y/o dudas y/o sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas. nos vemos en dos semanas.


	10. Chapter 10

Este es el final, espero que les guste, y lamento hacer historias cortas.

hetalia no me pertenece.

disfruten su lectura

* * *

Veneziano corría hacia ellos, se acerco lo más posible a Romano y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

‒¡fratello! Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, ¿estas loco? ‒

‒có-cómo es qué estas despierto‒

‒olvidaste que mi medicina tiene los compuestos contrarios a un somnífero?... ‒_Romano le quedo viendo, ¿seria cierto?_

‒…Venetto, voy a sacar a mi fratello de aquí y después comenzara el verdadero combate, no te molesta esperar cinco minutos? _‒ dijo Feliciano dirigiendo su vista a Venetto, el cual, con mucho alivio asintió_

‒ **espere 164 años y 5 días, cinco minutos no me afectaran**‒ _dijo Venetto._

Feliciano hizo que Lovino subiera a su espalda y lo llevó a donde estaba Antonio, Francis, Gilbert y Arthur. Antonio se sorprendió de que pudiera pasar por ese campo de fuerza sin ningún problema. Lo dejó en el suelo y le sonrió.

‒rompiste tu promesa, me prometiste que me obedecerías, ¿recuerdas? ‒

‒ tu ibas a romper la tuya de todas formas…‒

_con un abrazo Feliciano le susurro al oído_‒ ¿quien dijo que no lo iba hacer? Voy a volver, de eso estoy seguro‒

Feliciano se levanto y se fue. Francis intentó detenerlo pero el campo de fuerza le impidió seguirlo más allá. Feliciano se puso en el centro del campo de batalla quitó la bandera blanca del medio y la mantuvo consigo.

**‒te veo diferente, con más luz…**‒ _dijo Venetto poniéndose frente a frente con su contraparte_

‒ me di cuenta que llevaba una máscara y me la quite‒

‒**…eso tal vez para mí no sea bueno, ¡pero aún así te mataré!** ‒

_Feliciano con una sonrisa miro a Venetto y empezó a decir_‒te voy a decir algo yo…‒

Venetto no esperó y empezó a atacar, afortunadamente lo esquivó, rompió el asta de su bandera y de ella salieron pequeños cuchillos y uno a uno los lanzó hacia Venetto, el cual estaba desesperado por esquivarlos y había una razón muy buena para hacerlo.

‒ Envenenados? ‒

‒ sí, esos cuchillos los tiene desde qué era pequeño‒ _dijo Francis_

‒ ¿ cómo es que nunca los ha usado? ‒ _pregunto Gilbert_

‒ ¿seguro? ¿Por qué crees que siempre llevaba esa bandera? ‒ _afirmo Francis_.

Esa afirmación hizo pensar a Gilbert muchas cosas, pero no era momento de preguntarse y recordar si los uso o no; Feliciano se quedó sin cuchillos y sacó de su bolso sus armas, las cuales usaba cuando ayudaba a Romano con los negocios de la mafia, y empezó a disparar. Su forma de disparar era de una precisión tal que se parecía a la de Suiza o América.

Pero Venetto no se quedaba atrás, su aura reproducía las mismas armas y patrón de disparo. Era como pelear contra un espejo, mucho más letal. Obviamente Arthur, Antonio y Gilbert estaban asombrados con la forma de pelear de Feliciano, quien diría que una nación "inútil" pueda pelear de esa manera.

‒_bloody hell_, ¿dónde aprendió a hacer eso? ‒ _dijo Arthur incrédulo_

‒ fue nono, antes de separarnos nos enseño a pelear‒ _dijo Romano_‒ además hay un pequeño detalle Feliciano tiene el don de aprender algo con solo mirarlo‒

‒ ¿pero eso incluye las granadas? ‒_dijo Gilbert incrédulo_

‒ bueno, casi todo‒ _dijo Romano_

* * *

Cundo las balas se acabaron ambos quedaron frente a frente, de pronto Venetto atacó con un puño a lo que Feliciano lo bloqueo con su mano, empezaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y no era la simple lucha que todos los hombres hacían, era una combinación de lucha romana con artes marciales. Los golpes de Venetto eran fuertes pero Feliciano tenía muy buena agilidad pero en esta prueba su carencia de fuerza le cobró varias heridas en su estomago y sus brazos

‒Venetto, escucha yo te…‒

‒ **¡cállate!** ‒

Ese fue el intento de hacer parar la pelea por unos minutos, Venetto sabía lo que Veneziano le iba decir pero no quería escucharlo. Los ataques se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y más certeros.

‒ no mataste a Romano y ya sé por qué‒ _comenzó feliciano_

‒** ¡no hay ninguna razón!**‒

‒si, la hay es la misma por la que yo estoy aquí‒…‒

El corazón de Veneziano trabajaba a mil por hora; Romano estaba pendiente del reloj, Veneziano había peleado ya 45 minutos, no debía pasar de la hora o su corazón se pararía. El dolor de pecho que tenia Feliciano era mucho mayor que las heridas de los golpes que Venetto le daba, pero no pararía hasta detenerlo aunque le costara la vida.

De pronto Venetto detuvo su ataque, y no pudo golpear más a Feliciano; con su puño aún en el aire, apuntando a su rostro se digno a hablar.

‒ **¿crees que yo pude haber hecho un mejor trabajo?** ‒ _dijo Venetto con una mirada de tristeza_

‒Ambos,somos uno, Venetto, pero a la vez Lovino y nosotros formamos una sola nación, debemos aguantarnos los dos... te perdono por todo...‒

‒** Que lindo, pero eso no quiere decir que me uniré a ti, yo seré la nueva Italia norte, tu vas a desaparecer**‒ _Venetto empezó a cubrirse con su aura oscura y junto con el veneciano también empezó a hacerlo_‒ **te absorberé, y Romano estará mejor conmigo, soy más fuerte y no le causare molestias**‒

El campo de fuerza se disolvió, Arthur creyendo que era el momento decisivo, leyó el hechizo para unirlos pero no se dio cuenta quien absorbía a quien. Cuando lo hizo era tarde, el proceso no solo había comenzado sino que Feliciano había intentado rechazar la energía de Venetto creando la suya. Al chocarse ambas energías empezó a formarse un remolino inmenso, empezó a destruir todo a su paso y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Todos corrieron despavoridos, todos menos Romano, Antonio se regresó para intentar levantarlo pero no daba resultado, Romano estaba congelado viendo como el remolino se acercaba. No podía hacer nada, Lovino se sentía impotente porque no podía ayudar a su fratello, si hubiera podido ayudarlo, si hubiera alguien como él que hubiera detenido a Venetto.

De pronto un aura negra salió de su cuerpo, era pequeña en comparación con la del remolino pero formo un pequeño remolino y se dirigió hacia el mayor; no había avanzado mucho cuando el remolino se acercó lo suficiente, el pequeño remolino creció superando al remolino formado por Venetto, Veneziano fue despedido del remolino y cayó a la orilla del risco. Los dos remolinos empezaron a desaparecer y en su lugar Venetto estaba parado frente a otra figura,y esa figura no era otra que la maldad de Lovino, al igual que Venetto llevaba una ropa algo extraña, en lugar de una capa un abrigo con un sombrero de copa y un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

Ambas oscuridades empezaron a hablar pero no se les alcanzaba a escuchar, al parecer la maldad de Lovino era más fuerte que Venetto, de alguna forma lo hizo detenerse. Luego regresó donde Lovino y se fusiono otra vez con él. Lovino solo se escucho así mismo decir, "perdón no volverá a pasar, al menos eso espero".

Venetto vio como su hermano oscuro desaparecía pero se llenó de rabia, fue regañado por él, no podía permitirlo, él no era como Veneziano que si lo regañaban agachaba la cabeza y obedecía, o no, él haría algo para desquitarse, así que corrió en dirección de Lovino con su aura en forma de espada. Pero justo cuando iba dar el golpe algo lo detuvo, un aura lo jalaba, Veneziano estaba sentado al filo del risco intentando con toda su energía y recitando el hechizo que los volvería a unir, el hechizo estaba en latín.

Venetto lucho con toda su fuerza pero no logró hacer nada y fue fusionado con Veneziano. El piso del risco empezó a crujir, se empezaron a formar grietas, Romano se levantó intentando alcanzar a Veneziano pero tropezó con una roca y cayó. Gilbert corría hacia él intentando hacer lo mismo. Lovino alzó la vista y vio como Feliciano le decía algo. Pudo entenderle pero no quería que eso pasara.

Gilbert corrió con todas sus fuerzas; el pedazo de tierra donde Feliciano estaba sentado había caído, Gilbert lo alcanzó a coger del cuello de la camisa pero la ropa se empezó a rasgar y Feliciano cayó al precipicio; cubierto por las olas no se lo podía ver.

‒¿Gilbert, lo alcanzaste verdad? ‒ _dijo Francis temeroso a su espalda, la ex nación aún no creía lo que paso, se irguió y con lágrimas en los ojos solo sacudió la cabeza_‒ no…¡no! ‒ _fue lo que Francis gritó_

Francis intento ir al risco pero Gilbert no se lo permitía, por la mente de Francis se paseaban imágenes de él y el pequeño Veneziano en casa del imperio Romano cuando eran pequeños. No podía creerlo, Veneziano ya no estaba.

‒…de seguro él está bien, Lovi…‒ _Antonio intentaba consolar a Lovino, pero el mismo estaba desconsolado_

‒ el debe regresar, me lo prometió‒ dijo Lovino.

Antonio y Francis prácticamente los habían criado cuando vivían con el imperio Romano, no podían creerlo. Antonio se preocupó cuando Lovino tocó su pecho y vio un colgante.¿Desde cuando lo tenía ahí?; Lovino se dio cuenta que Feliciano se lo había puesto cuando lo abrazó, antes de la batalla, vio que era de su nono, seguramente era el medallón que Venetto le mostró en la capilla, Lovino solo cerró sus ojos y se desmayó.

Lovino despertó en su cuarto, en casa, tenía su cuerpo cubierto con vendajes. Encontró que el bastardo de Antonio estaba dormido al pie de su cama. Se levantó y al salir de su cuarto vio como la puerta del cuarto de Veneziano estaba cerrada, fue a abrirla, estaba con llave, de la mesa del pasillo sacó la llave, abrió la habitación y vio como las sabanas aún colgaban de la ventana, amarradas a una de las patas de la cama.

Nadie había dormido ahí, entonces lo que creyó que era un sueño era la realidad. Recogió las sabanas e hizo la cama, vio como el frasco de pastillas no estaba en la mesa donde lo había dejado y vio su carta en el piso, estaba empapada, seguramente con lágrimas de Veneziano. La guardo en la mesa de noche. Tenía un buen presentimiento, puso una sonrisa, pero no se sentía bien aún, regresó a su habitación a descansar.

Gilbert tuvo la mala suerte de comunicar a Ludwig y Kikou lo que había pasado. ambos se habían puesto sus uniformes militares listos para ayudar al tercer miembro de los países eje, pero al escushar la noticia no supieron como reaccionar; Arthur lo haría con Roderich. Las reacciones fueron diversas, Roderich dejó de tocar el piano, le recordaba como un pequeño Veneziano se sentaba a escucharlo; Ludwig se encerró en su habitación, y no salió de ella en tres días , y Kikou simplemente se despidió pero antes de llegar a su casa, pasó frente a la casa de China e hizo algo que jamás haría en una situación normal. Tocó la puerta.

‒ Kikou, es extraño, ¿què haces aquí aru?‒ _pregunto china cuando abrió la puerta_

‒ china-san este yo…‒_Kikou hablo en susurros_‒

perdón Kikou no te escuche aru, que dijiste? ‒ _repitió Yao_

‒ Yao-niisan necesitó a alguien‒ _dijo Kikou, que no pudo evitar abrazar a Yao_.

Kikou estaba llorando, china vio que era serio, y lo hizo entrar, escuchó todo con detalle, no podía creer lo que oía. Alguna vez oyó sobre otra personalidad que representaba la maldad de una persona pero nunca creyó que era cierta.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, la noticia no se regó, solo se lo comentaba entre las naciones que sabían lo que de verdad había pasado; entre ellas se adapto el luto, Romano no, el aun tenía ese buen presentimiento. El carnaval llego, Romano fue pero le pareció que algo faltaba, no estaba el organizador, el que hacía que ese día fuera perfecto. No lo soportó y regresó a casa, pero por algún motivo fue a donde todo empezó; la capilla estaba siendo reconstruida, todo ese sector estaba siendo reconstruido. Como es que algo tan maligno estuvo escondido en ese lugar durante tanto tiempo.

Habían pasado unos días, Romano salía de una junta, Antonio ya se había ido e Arthur estaba cerca con Sealand, discutiendo.

‒ bobo Arthur! ‒ _dijo Sealand, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Romano estaba ah_

‒ah, ¡Italia Romano toma! Me pidieron que te lo entregara‒ _Sealand le entregó un sobre a Romano_

‒ no lo molestes! ‒ _dijo Arthur pero Romano ya estaba abriendo el sobre_

_‒…_ Sealand, ¿Quién te dio esto? ‒

‒ tu hermano, estaba afuera‒

‒¿qué? Es imposible el murió‒ _dijo Arthur_

‒ pero…entonces ¿quién me dio este pedazo de pizza? ‒ _dijo Sealand_

Romano salió corriendo, tomo su auto y se dirigió al único lugar que podría darle una explicación: Venecia. Empezó a correr en distintas direcciones sin saber por dónde, se paró en un puente, a respirar, cuando vio una góndola y ahí estaba la persona que le había mandado la carta.

‒ ¡Feliciano! ‒ _grito Romano, la figura alzó la vista y sonrió_

‒ ¿ves? Te dije antes de caer que me tardaría pero llegaría‒ _dijo Feliciano con una cara de cansancio_

‒ Bastardo, ¿ a donde vas? ‒ _grito Romano_‒ bueno, como lo estás haciendo bien creí que podía tomarme unas vacaciones‒ _y diciendo eso se fue_

‒ ¡no lo creo! ‒ _grito Romano y se arrojo al canal _

‒¿ fratello que haces? ‒

tú espérame, que aunque tú no quieras yo voy también‒ _siguiendo a nado a su fratello el cual aceleraba el paso._

_FIN_

* * *

espero que de verdad les haya gustado, como siempre sus comentarios y sugerencias son bien aceptadas al igual que las criticas, si quieren saber como sobrevivió avísenme y se los diré con mucho gusto.

Muchas gracias por todo, en especial a _DarkHetaliaBlood, _quien fue la primera persona en brindar su apoyo a esta historia.

Gracias otra vez y nos veremos en otro fic.


End file.
